Una chica adorable
by HinatadeUchiha
Summary: Ella solo quería complacer a ese hombre, no importaba lo que ella deseara o quisiera, solo quería hacer su voluntad. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta es la primer historia que subo, espero que les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime Naruto no me perteneces, son creación del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso para adaptar este libro, llamado Una chica adorable, que es de la autora L. Jellyka. Las personalidades son un poco OcC ya que son una adaptación, pero solo lo hago para mostrar la pareja que más me gustan del mundo de Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata. Así que todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Solo me queda decir que este libro tiene un fuerte contenido sexual, palabras vulgares y una sumisión ciega, por lo que si no eres fan de este tipo de libros ni contenido será mejor que no lo leas.**

ARGUMENTO:

Hinata era una chica joven, muy sosegada, insegura, algo torpe, pero admirable. Ella va a conocer el amor, el placer y la dominación. Para ayudar a sus seres queridos de forma económica va a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo. Hinata vivía en un precioso pueblo de Konoha, de manera muy humilde. A pesar de que la situación económica era delicada, sus padres insistían en que estudiara. Muchos habitantes del pueblo habían tenido que emigrar, y al final, tras ahorrar todo lo que pudieron, sus padres la mandaron a Japón.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Habían oído maravillas de aquel lejano país. Trabajo para todos, buenos sueldos, gente amable. Pero Hinata no quería ir, quería seguir con sus padres, pero entendía que tenía que ser así. El dinero que les mandara era necesario. Con lágrimas en los ojos se despidió de sus padres, y con una maleta como todo equipaje, subió al autobús que la llevaría a la capital, para coger el avión que la llevaría a la tierra prometida.

Hinata era una chica retraída, callada. Estudiar y ayudar a su madre en casa consumía casi todo su tiempo. Cuando empezó a desarrollarse, los chicos la rondaban, pero ella no lo ponía fácil. El chico que le gustaba nunca le hizo caso, y los que sí se lo hacían caso, no la atraían.

Sentada en el avión, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Iba a lo desconocido, lejos de los suyos, del pueblo al que amaba.

En Japón sólo conocía a Karui, una chica de su mismo pueblo.

Pero la realidad no es siempre tan bonita como la pintan. Karui no les había contado nada de cómo la situación en Japón había empeorado. No les contó que el trabajo empezó a escasear. No les contó a qué se dedicaba. Sólo les mandaba mes a mes el dinero y les decía que todo iba bien.

Hinata aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Tokio, y de allí, cogió un nuevo avión que la llevó a su destino final, Okinawa. Concreta mente, a Ishigaki, en donde vivía Karui.

Recogió su maleta y salió de la terminal. Karui había quedado en venir a buscarla. Si no estaba, estaría perdida, sin saber a dónde ir, que hacer. Cuando la vio saludarla entre la multitud, respiró aliviada.

—Hinata! Hinata! — saludó efusivamente Karui.

Hacía tiempo que no se veían, y Karui era mayor que Hinata, pero ésta era inconfundible. Aunque no era la única extranjera del vuelo, sí era la única que viajaba sola. La reconoció en cuanto la vio. Se acercó a Karui y ésta la abrazó con fuerza.

—Hinata, como has crecido. Te has convertido en toda una mujercita.

—Hola Karui. Me alegro de verte.

Karui cogió su maleta y las dos se dirigieron hacia el aparcamiento. Hinata se fijó que Karui vestía de una manera, digamos, que demasiado alegre. Una minifalda y una camisa ajustada, mostrando generosamente sus pechos.

Se sentaron en el coche, arrancaron rumbo a la capital y Karui comenzó a hablar. Las esperanzas de Hinata se derrumbaron.

—La cosa está bastante jodida por aquí, Hinata. Hay una crisis muy grande y el trabajo escasea.

—Pero...Tus padres nos dijeron que esto era...que había trabajo

—Sí, lo había. Pero ahora mismo hay mucho paro.

Hinata miró al piso del coche. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—No le he dicho nada a mis padres. No quiero que se preocupen. Les sigo mandando dinero todos los meses y les sigo diciendo que esto es maravilloso.

—¿Tú tienes trabajo?

Karui la miró.

—Digamos que sí. Ahora mismo una inmigrante sin papeles sólo tiene dos opciones. Limpiar casas. Yo lo hice durante un tiempo, pero no me gustaba y el sueldo era muy bajo. Ahora hago otra cosa y gano mucho más. Puedo mandar dinero a mis padres y vivir bien.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hinata. ¿No te lo imaginas?

—N-no.

—Se nota que no has salido del pueblo. Soy prostituta—dijo de sopetón y Hinata la miró asombrada. Ahora comprendía su vestimenta. Pero no se lo podía creer, aquello no correspondía en nada a la Karui de sus recuerdos. —No me mires así. La necesidad aprieta. Y tampoco es tan malo. La mayoría de los clientes son buena gente. ¡Y algunos follan divinamente! Aunque tú no te preocupes por eso, que para ti ya tengo varias casas buscadas para que trabajes. Respecto a tu alojamiento, vivirás en mi casa un tiempo, hasta que estés situada y consigas un piso de alquiler baratito. Seguro que encontrarás a más chicas en tu situación para compartir piso y gastos.

Karui siguió hablando, preguntando por el pueblo, por la gente. Hinata respondía mecánicamente. Estaba al borde del llanto. Estaba asustada. Quería estar en casa. En su casa, con sus padres. Pero estaba a miles de kilómetros, sin perspectivas claras.

Llegaron a la ciudad y luego a la casa de Karui. Un piso en una zona tranquila de la parte alta. La llevó a una habitación pequeña pero acogedoras, con una cama, un ropero y una pequeña tele.

—Instálate, Hinata. Yo tengo que revisar mis mensajes.

La dejó sola, y fue entonces cuando Hinata se derrumbó. Se le juntó todo. La añoranza, el miedo. Lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por su rostro. Pero se repuso. Estaba allí para ayudar a sus padres. Y si tenía que limpiar casas, limpiaría casas. Tenía claro que no podría hacer lo mismo que Karui. Se secó la cara, sacó su ropa y la guardó en el ropero. Después salió y se fue al salón. Karui hablaba por su móvil.

—Vale cariño. Esta noche a las diez. Besos —colgó. —Era uno de mis clientes. Uso mi casa a veces. ¿Ya te instalaste?

—Sí.

—Bien. ¿Estás cansada?

—Un poco. ¿Por?

—Vamos a dar una vuelta. Te enseñaré la ciudad.

—Vale. Sí. Quiero ver en donde voy a vivir.

Ishigaki es una ciudad de mediano tamaño, moderna y cosmopolita, y para una chica de tan lejos, que siempre había vivido en su pequeño pueblo, era un mundo totalmente nuevo. Lleno de gente, de coches, grandes avenidas, centros comerciales. Hinata lo miraba todo, asombrada.

Por supuesto que en su país tenían grandes ciudades, pero nunca las había visitado. Tomaron un café en una céntrica plaza. Se fijó que los hombres miraban a Karui, que los ignoraba. Cayendo la noche, resisaron a casa.

—Ahora es buen momento para llamar a tus padres, Hinata. Usa mi teléfono.

—Gracias, Karui.

Llamó y contestó su madre. Y como había hecho Karui, mintió. Le contó que todo era maravilloso, que Karui le había encontrado un buen trabajo y que Japón era un país precioso, lleno de buena gente. La madre no pudo reprimir el llanto, que la contagió a ella. Colgó y le devolvió el teléfono a Karui.

—Has hecho bien. Ellos no tienen por qué saber la verdad, no tienes por qué preocuparlos. ya verás como todo saldrá bien

—Esas casas que me comentaste...

—Ah, sí. Son de señoras para la que trabajé. Un par de ellas me han dicho que necesitan chicas de servicio. Son buena gente, aunque ya te digo que el sueldo no es muy alto. Necesitarás trabajar todos los días para poder reunir para vivir y mandarle algo a tus padres.

Karui miró a Hinata. Era una chica linda, aunque iba sin arreglar y su vestido no ayudaba. Si quisiera, tan jovencita, tan inocente, podría hacer dinero con más facilidad que limpiando.

—A no ser que...ya sabes. Yo podría introducirte y buscarte clientes.

—No, no. Limpiaré

—Bueno como quieras. Es algo que está ahí si te decides.

—No, gracias-

—Vale. Pues a limpiar. ¿Tienes estudios?

—Sí.

—Te lo digo porque, aunque es difícil, podrían surgir otras cosas. Cajera en un supermercado, de administrativa en una oficina. Pero necesitarás papeles, y para los papeles necesitarás un contrato de trabajo. Hoy en día ya te digo que es muy difícil, pero no desesperes.

—Karui... ¿Cuánto te tengo que pagar de alquiler?

—Quita, quita. Te puedes quedar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Y no me tienes que pagar nada, mujer. Si no nos ayudamos entre nosotras nadie lo hará.

—Gracias—le dijo, emocionada.

—Mañana por la mañana iremos a ver a dos de las señoras interesadas. Ya verás como consigues el trabajo. Y ahora, estarás cansada, ya que aún no estás acostumbrada al cambio horario.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Pues vete a tu cuarto a descansar. Dentro de un rato vendrá un...amigo. Con el que hablé antes. Lo llevaré a mi cuarto. Espero que no te molestemos.

—No te preocupes, Karui. Estás siendo muy buena conmigo. Gracias.

—Basta de gracias, Hinata. Y ahora, a descansar.

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Se fue a su cuarto. Aunque estaba cansada, no tenía sueño. En Konoha sería por la mañana, así que puso la tele. Buscó algo que ver, pero no encontró nada de su agrado. Se acostó y al poco, se durmió.

Se despertó al oír risas y voces. Eran Karui y un hombre. Agudizó el oído. Más risas. También besos. Y gemidos. Se imaginó lo que pasaba. Karui estaría con ese amigo. Pensó que más que amigo sería uno de sus clientes. Karui… su amiga, era una prostituta.

¿Pero quién era ella para juzgarla? La había acogido en su casa y le iba a conseguir trabajo. No conocía las circunstancias que la habían llevado a eso, los motivos. Y no eran de su incumbencia. Dejó de oír a Karui. Sólo oía gemidos suaves del hombre. Sintió curiosidad, y sin hacer ruido, salió de su habitación. Ya era de noche, y el pasillo estaba oscuro, así que se pudo acercar al salón sin ser vista.

Lo que vio la dejó asombrada. Karui estaba arrodillada entre las piernas del hombre, un señor de unos 50 años, que sentado en el sofá, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Las manos las tenía sobre la cabeza de Karui, que subía y bajaba. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su cuarto, con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho.

A sus 19 años, era virgen, pero sabía lo que era el sexo. Sabía que Karui le estaba chupando el pene a aquel hombre. Lo había oído decir, aunque la palabra que usaban no la quería pronunciar. Ella sola descubrió el placer. En su cama aprendió a acariciarse hasta obtener aquel rico placer, aquel gustito. Pero era algo que no hacía muy a menudo. El trabajo en la casa y estudiar la dejaban agotada, y cuando se acostaba, se dormía, rendida.

Y ahora, por primera vez en su vida, había visto sexo entre un hombre y una mujer. En realidad no vio nada, solo la espalda de Karui, su cabeza subir y bajar entre las piernas del hombre, y la expresión de placer de éste. Se acostó, tratando de dormir, pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza esa imagen. Ahora estaba sola, sintió ese cosquilleo en el estómago, esa humedad que empezaba a mojar su sexo. Bajó su mano y la metió por debajo del pijama, por debajo de sus bragas, y se empezó a acariciar, a gemir.

Sus dedos recorrieron toda la zona, sobre todo el clítoris, que tanto placer daba al acariciarlo. Con los ojos cerrados se pasaba los dedos arriba y abajo, frotando especialmente aquel punto especial. En pocos minutos su cuerpo se tensó y fue atravesado por el intenso placer, que llenó su cuerpo de espasmos y que la dejaron luego relajada, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Al rato, dormía.

Por la mañana, en lo que sería madrugada para ella, Karui la despertó. Desayunaron y salieron. Tenían dos citas en dos casas. Karui vestía de una manera más normal, menos llamativa, más...decente.

Se entrevistaron con las dos señoras, y las dos aceptaron en contratar a Hinata dos días a la semana cada una. Se pusieron de acuerdo en el sueldo y, al día siguiente, Hinata empezó su nueva vida. Estaba contenta, feliz. Ahora podría ayudar a sus padres.

El trabajo era agotador, pero era un trabajo decente. Era algo que ya hacía mucho en su casa, ayudando a su madre. Las señoras eran amables, y en poco tiempo se fue haciendo a aquello. Consiguió incluso algunas casas más, llenando casi todas las horas de la semana, menos el sábado y domingo.

Uno de los días más felices de su vida fue cuando fue a correos a hacerles el primer giro a sus padres. 400 euros, que aunque no era mucho en Japón, allá en Konoha era bastante. Se quedó con 100 euros para ella y le dio 100 a Karui, que no quiso cogerlos, pero insistió. Le daba cobijo, le daba comida. Era justo que Hinata participara en los gastos.

Karui salía mucho a ver a sus 'amigos', y algunos venían a verla a ella, a su casa. Aquel hombre que vio Hinata el primer día era uno de los habituales. Ya se había acostumbrado a oír las risas, los gemidos. Incluso, alguna vez, se atrevía a mirar a escondidas, pero nunca vio más que lo de aquella vez. Karui era discreta y se iba a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta.

Un día, después de la cena, estaban las dos en el salón, viendo la tele, y sonó el timbre. Karui fue a abrir y regresó con un hombre, que se quedó mirando a Hinata. Cuando Hinata vio como la miraba, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. La mirada de aquel hombre la traspasaba.

—¿Quién es tu amiga, Karui?

—Es Hinata, una vecina de mi pueblo.

Él se acercó a Hinata, que casi ni respiraba. Se quedó sentada, mirando cómo se acercaba. Y cuando estuvo a su lado, él se agachó y le cogió la mano, la llevó a su boca y la besó.

—Encantado, Hinata.

Aquellos penetrantes ojos clavados en ella la hacían temblar. Aún tenía su mano cogida, y le sonreía.

—Veo que no eres una chica bien educada, Hinata — dijo, sin dejar de sonreír

—Ella...ella no… Déjala en paz, Sasuke—saltó rápidamente Karui, acercándose a ellos.

—Si no le he hecho nada. Sólo la he saludado.

Hinata sintió que su cara ardía, ruborizada al máximo, y a causa de su piel pálida estaba segura que se vería como un tomate. Y él no soltaba su mano.

—Hinata, ve a tu cuarto.

Se levantó, y cuando él por fin soltó su mano, se fue a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Aquel hombre...La había paralizado sólo con mirarla. Se sentó en su cama. Sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza. Esperó a oír los besos, los gemidos, pero no oyó nada. A los pocos minutos, tocaron a su puerta. Era Karui.

—Lo siento, Hinata. Siempre se presenta sin avisar.

—No pasa nada.

—Sasuke es un hombre especial. De gustos, especiales, pero es mi mejor cliente y me ha pedido algo—le dijo, mirándola. Hinata sintió un nuevo escalofrío.

—¿Qué te ha pedido?

—Quiere que… quiere que mires como me lo hace.

—¿Quéeeeeeeeeee?

—Ya le dije que tú no te dedicas a esto. Pero sólo quiere que mires. No te tocará.

—No. ¿Estás loca? No lo haré.

—Hinata, por favor. No puedo decirle que no. Solo tienes que estar presente. Me va a pagar mucho dinero por esto. La mitad es para ti.

—No quiero ese dinero Karui. No lo haré—dijo, temblándole la voz. Los ojos de Karui se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Hinata, nunca te he pedido nada, pero...por favor, hazlo. No puedo decirle que no. No puedo. Por favor.

La vio desesperada. Se había portado tan bien con ella, y ahora que le pedía una cosa, le decía que no.

—Sólo mirar. No quiero que me toque, ni tocarlo.

—No no no. Sólo mirar, te lo prometo. ¿Lo harás?

—E-esta bien.

—Gracias, gracias.

La cogió de la mano y casi la arrastró hasta el salón. Él esperaba, sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Y bien? —dijo, levantando las cejas.

—Está de acuerdo. Pero sólo mirar.

—Ese es el trato. Ya sabes que soy un caballero.

Hinata miraba al suelo. No se atrevía a mirar a aquel hombre.

—Dile que se siente en el sofá. Y tú, ven aquí.

Hinata obedeció. Se sentó en el sofá, pero seguía sin mirar.

—Si tu amiga no mira, me largo.

Karui la miró, con cara angustiada. Hinata levantó la vista. La cara de Karui era de súplica. Entonces, miró al hombre.

—Así me gusta, Hinata.

Sasuke se levantó, quedando de pie frente a Karui. Cogió con suavidad a Karui por el pelo, acariciando, y de repente, apretó su pelo, cerrando el puño sobre él.

—Y ahora, putita, enséñale a tu amiga lo bien que sabes mamar una polla.

Hinata estaba asombrada. ¿Por qué la trataba así? ¿Por qué Karui lo permitía? En vez revelarse, se empezó a arrodillar delante de él, que en ningún momento le soltó el pelo. Cuando estuvo colocada, llevó sus manos a los pantalones, a la bragueta, y la bajó. Hinata tenía la vista fija en las manos de Karui, y cuando la levantaba, se encontraba con los ojos de él fijos en ella, con esa inquietante sonrisa.

Karui metió una mano dentro de la bragueta y sacó el pene del hombre. La primera vez que Hinata veía uno. Le pareció algo enorme, lleno de marcadas venas. La mano de Karui lo abarcó, pero no pudo juntar los dedos.

—¿Te gusta mi polla, Karui?

—Sí, sabes que me encanta tu polla, Sasuke.

—Esa es mi zorrita. Ahora hazme una de esas mamadas que te enseñé.

Hinata no quitaba ojo de la ...polla. Así la llamaban. Polla. Era una palabra que apenas había oído. En Konoha a eso lo llamaban de otras maneras. Polla. La palabra se le quedó grabada a fuego.

Miró como Karui acercaba su boca a la punta de la polla y empezaba a darle besitos, a pasarle la lengua alrededor de aquella cabezota de color púrpura, mientras una mano subía y bajaba a lo largo del tronco. Vio como abría la boca y se la metía dentro, cerrando los ojos, hasta la mitad.

—Ummmmm Eso es, zorrita. ¿Sabes? —dijo, mirando a Hinata—cuando conocí a esta pumita no sabía chupar una polla como es debido, pero ahora es la mejor, sin duda. Yo le enseñé a tragarse una polla hasta los huevos. Mira que buena alumna fue.

Soltó el pelo, puso la mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y apretó contra él. La polla poco a poco entró en la boca de Karui, hasta que sus labios chocaron con el pantalón. La dejó allí unos segundos.

—Aggggg mira Hinata. Toda mi polla en la boca de tu amiga, hasta su garganta.

Quitó la mano de la cabeza, y la llevó, junto a la otra, a su espalda.

Karui no se movía, ensartada por la boca por aquella enorme polla. A los pocos segundos empezó a moverse. Su cabeza iba y venía, tragando y escupiendo la polla, brillante por la saliva. Sasuke no miraba como su polla entraba y salía de la boca de Karui. Miraba como Hinata tenía su vista fija en la polla, como su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, cada vez más fuerte.

Miraba como hipnotizada. No se dio cuenta de que los pezones se le endurecían y que su sexo se mojaba. Lo que se estaba desarrollado antes sus ojos era algo que jamás había imaginado. No podía apartar la vista.

Sasuke se dejó chupar la polla un rato más, hasta que Karui lo llevó al borde del orgasmo, y entonces la hizo parar.

—Bien, pumita, para, que casi me haces correr... Desnúdate.

Lo dijo mirando a Hinata, y ésta estuvo a punto de obedecerla. Se quedó mirando la polla, llena de saliva, dando saltitos en el aire. Karui se levantó y se empezó a quitar la ropa. Durante esa pausa Hinata fue consciente de su estado. Le ardía la cara. Los pezones le dolían de lo duro que los tenía, y entre sus piernas la humedad empapaba sus bragas. Miró el cuerpo de Karui. Era bonito. Se dio cuenta de que tenía su sexo completamente depilado, sin un solo pelo. El suyo sí tenía pelo. Nunca se imaginó que las mujeres se afeitaran ahí.

—Zorrita, dile a tu amiga lo que te voy a hacer ahora. Díselo.

—Me va a follar, Hinata. Me va a meter su dura polla en el coño y me va a follar bien fuerte.

Hinata abrió la boca, y respiró por ella. Sus labios se le resecaron, se pasó la lengua por ellos.

—Enséñale el coño a tu amiga. Que vea lo mojado que lo tienes, lo cachonda que estás. Que vea que eres una buena zorra.

Karui se sentó en el sofá y abrió sus piernas. Los ojos de Hinata se clavaron allí. El...coño... Coño... Como a la polla, lo llamaban de otra forma, pero la palabra la excitaba. El coño de Karui estaba rojo, mojado, abierto. Y el suyo propio también lo sentía así. ¿Significaba eso que ella también era una zorra?

Sasuke, sin desnudarse, se arrodilló entre las piernas de Karui y le clavó la polla en el coño, haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos y arqueara la espalda sobre el sofá.

—Aggggggggggg, Sasuke...que...rico.

Él le puso las piernas sobre sus hombros y empezó a follarla, con fuerza, arrancándole gemidos de placer. En esa posición, Hinata no podía ver como la polla entraba y salía del coño de Karui, pero lo deseaba.

Deseaba seguir mirando. Y deseaba tocarse, acariciar con sus dedos la rajita de su coño y estallar en ese placer tan rico que la dejaba relajada y a gusto.

Pero no lo hizo. Le daba demasiada vergüenza. Sólo miró. Vio como Sasuke pellizcaba los pezones de Karui, con fuerza. Y Karui, en vez de quejarse, gimió más fuerte y empezó a temblar. Vio como su cuerpo se ponía rígido, como dejó de respirar, al tiempo que Sasuke seguía follándola salvajemente. Karui apretaba los dientes y los ojos, con fuerza, estallando de placer.

A los pocos segundos, el cuerpo de Karui quedó quieto. Sólo su pecho subía y bajaba, rápido, cogiendo aire a bocanadas. Sasuke le sacó la polla y se puso de pie, girándose hacia Hinata.

—A Karui le encanta que me la folle así, como a una buena zorra. ¿Cómo te gusta que te follen a ti, Hinata?

Hinata no contestó. Tenía los ojos fijos en la polla, poderosa, brillante de los jugos del coño de Karui.

—Lo prometiste, Sasuke — dijo Karui, levantándose — Lo prometiste. Sólo mirar.

—Ummm, sí, lo prometí. Y ya sabes que soy un caballero. ¿Sabes lo que deseo, verdad?

—Sí, lo sé

Karui volvió a arrodillarse delante de Sasuke. Cogió la polla con una mano y empezó a moverla, pasándose la polla por la cara. Él ya no miraba a Hinata. Miraba a Karui, como se pasaba su polla por la frente, por los labios, por las mejillas. Como abría la boca para chuparla, como la dejaba sobre la cara cuando bajaba a lamer todo el tronco.

Hinata, casi sin respirar, miraba como Karui chupaba cada vez con más ganas aquella polla. Sasuke gemía de placer. Y no dejaba decirle cosas.

—Ummmm así me gusta, zorrita. Eres una buena mamona... Sigue así, que te voy a dar tu premio… Agggggg ¿Quieres tu premio, pumita?

—Sí... síiiiiiiiiiiii dámelo… dámelo todo...me lo he ganado...

¿De qué premio hablaban? Lo supo cuando Sasuke sacó su polla de la boca de Karui, la cogió con su mano y empezó a moverla.

Un chorro espeso salió disparado de la punta de la polla y se estrelló con la frente de Karui, seguido por otro, y luego por otro más. El semen de Sasuke fue llenando la sonriente cara de Karui, que parecía recibirlo con agrado. Incluso abrió la boca y dos chorros le entraron.

Cuando la polla dejó de disparar, Karui se la volvió a meter en la boca. Hinata oyó como tragaba. Hinata oyó como Karui tragaba el semen que tenía en la boca, y luego admirada, vio como chupaba con mimo, despacito, lamiendo.

Hinata miró a Sasuke, que seguía sin mirarla. Ahora sólo tenía ojos para Karui. Su mirada ahora no era tan penetrante como antes. Era, incluso, agradable.

Karui giró su cabeza, mirándola. Hinata se asombró de lo cubierta que estaba.

—Hinata, ya te puedes ir —le dijo

¿Irse? ¿No podía mirar más? Miró entonces a Sasuke, como pidiéndole permiso.

—Sí. te puedes ir, Hinata. A no ser que quieras ver cómo le rompo el culito esta zorrita.

—Hinata, vete — le gritó Karui.

Se levantó y se fue a su cuarto. Las piernas le temblaban. Cerró la puerta con llave. Temía que él viniese.

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, el coño le ardía. Se tiró en la cama, metió su mano por debajo de sus mojadas bragas y se frotó. No fue suave. Necesitaba ese estallido, ese placer liberador, así que frotó y frotó su clítoris, que le irradiaba placer por todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y en su mente se formó la imagen de la polla de Sasuke, entrando y saliendo de la boca de Karui. La imagen de Sasuke follándose a Karui.

El orgasmo que atravesó el cuerpo de Hinata fue el más intenso de su vida. Su cuerpo quedó arqueado sobre la cama, sus dedos llenos de su flujo. Apretó los dientes para no gritar durante los largos segundos en que no existía nada más que placer.

Quedó desmadejada sobre las sábanas, sudando, respirando por la boca. La mano, dentro de sus bragas. Había oído cosas sobre el sexo, pero lo que acabada de contemplar escapaba a todo lo que había imaginado.

Trató de dormir, pero no pudo. Se quedó escuchando, tratando de oírlos, pero nada, ni un ruido. Debían haber ido al cuarto de Karui. Un buen rato después oyó voces, la puerta principal cerrarse. Luego, toques en su puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Soy Karui. ¿Puedo pasar?

Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Karui tenía una bata corta por toda prenda.

—Lo siento, Hinata.

—No importa. No pasa nada.

—Se presentó de improviso, sin avisar. Sasuke es...especial. No puedo decirle que no. Es… me paga generosamente. Y...

—¿Y?

—No sé explicarlo. Pero no puedo decirle que no. Me domina. Cumplir sus deseos me… me gusta. Pero...joder. Me ha preguntado por ti.

—¿Por mí?

—Le he explicado quien eres, por qué estás aquí. Y...joder Hinata, tengo que decírtelo. Me ha dicho que quiere que limpies su casa.

—¿Cómo?

—Te pagará bien. Pero Hinata, di que no. Di que no.

Pensar en estar sola con aquel hombre la hizo estremecer. No estaría Karui para interponerse. Por supuesto, dijo que no.

—Bien, le diré que no quieres.

—¿Se enfadará contigo? ¿Te...pegará?

—¿Pegarme? No, no. Nunca me ha puesto la mano encima. Ese hombre es...extraño. Es maravilloso, un caballero, te colma de atenciones, y a la hora de, ya sabes, de follar, se transforma. Se convierte en algo poderoso, que te subyuga, y haces todo lo que te pida.

—Pero vi como te pellizcaba los...pezones.

—Sí, lo hizo. Y me dolió, pero el placer fue mucho mayor. Él sabe los límites, y jamás los pasa. Eres joven e inocente, Hinata. Aprenderás que no todo es lo que parece. ¿Has tenido novio?

—No. Ya sabes que en el pueblo no hay muchos jóvenes.

—¡No serás...virgen!

Hinata se ruborizó y miró al suelo.

—Sí.

—Pues que jamás se entere Sasuke, o no habrá fuerza en la Tierra que te libre de él.

—Dices que es maravilloso y ahora hablas con miedo. No te entiendo.

—No es miedo por él, sino por ti. A que caigas bajo su poder. Pero no pasará. Le diré que has dicho que no y que no venga más sin llamar.

Karui se fue, dejándola, pensativa. Ese día había sido muy extraño. Había conocido el sexo entre hombre y mujer, y había conocido a Sasuke. Cerró los ojos y sintió su mirada, aquella mirada que la traspasaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Esta es la primer historia que subo, espero que les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime Naruto no me perteneces, son creación del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso para adaptar este libro, llamado Una chica adorable, que es de la autora L. Jellyka. Las personalidades son un poco OcC ya que son una adaptación, pero solo lo hago para mostrar la pareja que más me gustan del mundo de Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata. Así que todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Solo me queda decir que este libro tiene un fuerte contenido sexual, palabras vulgares y una sumisión ciega, por lo que si no eres fan de este tipo de libros ni contenido será mejor que no lo leas.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Todo siguió igual. Karui iba y venía. Algunos clientes venían a la casa y Hinata trabajaba. Se fue acostumbrando a su nueva vida, y después de todo, no era tan mala como le pintó Karui en un principio. Si bien el trabajo no era el que deseaba, era un trabajo, y había dejado su currículo en varios sitios del barrio, con la esperanza de que surgiera algo mejor.

El sábado por la mañana, estaba viendo la tele en el salón cuando sonó el timbre. Karui dormía, pues había vuelto de madrugada, así que Hinata fue a abrir. Tras abrir la puerta, se encontró con Sasuke. Con Sasuke y esa mirada que la dejó sin habla.

—¿Qué? ¿No me invitas a pasar?

—Karui duerme.

—No vengo a ver a Karui. Vengo a verte a ti.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hinata.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué no quieres trabajar para mí?

—Ya tengo todas las horas ocupadas. No tengo tiempo.

—Deja algunas. Yo te pagaré el doble.

Se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.

—No. Ya estoy a tope.

—¿No? Mala respuesta. Insistiré, Hinata.

Podría insistir lo que quisiera, pero no trabajaría para él

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Nada. Descansar.

—Ummm, eso no puede ser. Una chica joven y guapa como tú, encerrada en casa. Te invito a salir. Iremos a dar una vuelta y a comer. Seré bueno.

La mirada de él había cambiado. Ya no era aquella mirada de depredador, sino la mirada de un hombre. Y ahora que Hinata se fijaba mejor, de un hombre sumamente atractivo. El primer hombre de verdad que la invitaba a salir.

Dudó. Él traspasó la puerta y se fue al salón.

—Te espero sentado. Vístete y no tardes.

Hinata se fue a su cuarto, nerviosa. Empezó a buscar entre su ropa, lo más adecuado que ponerse. Se había comprado algo de ropa en un centro comercial, acompañada de Karui, que la había aconsejado. Eligió unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa blanca. Se peinó su largo cabello negro azulado y fue al salón. Él se levantó cuando la vio.

—Estás preciosa, Hinata. ¿Vamos? — le dijo, poniéndole el codo y sonriendo.

Un poco inquieta, Hinata puso la mano en el codo y salieron. Entonces se acordó de Karui. Tenía que decirle algo, dejarle una nota.

—No te preocupes. Dentro de un rato la llamamos.

Cuando se subió en el lujoso coche de Sasuke, Hinata se preguntó que qué hacía allí, con ese hombre, prácticamente un desconocido. Estaba loca, se dijo.

Cogieron la autopista hacia el sur, hacia la zona turística de la isla.

Durante el trayecto de 60 km Sasuke se interesó por su vida. Le preguntó por su pueblo, por su vida en Konoha. Hinata se fue sintiendo más a gusto. Le contó orgullosa todo, y se sorprendió al notar que Sasuke la oía con atención.

—Me pareces una chica muy valiente, Hinata. Viajar hasta tan lejos para ayudar a tus padres. Deben de estar muy orgullosos de ti.

—Gracias, Sasuke. La verdad es que al principio si tuve miedo, pero Karui me ha ayudado mucho.

Llegaron al sur, una zona llena de hoteles, bungalows, apartamentos, y extranjeros, guiris, chonis. Gentes de todo el mundo, paseando por las grandes y soleadas avenidas en bermudas o incluso en bañador.

—Vamos a la playa, Hinata. ¿Te apetece un bañito?

—No he traído mi bañador.

—Ah, no importa. Iremos a la parte nudista. Nos bañaremos en pelotas.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos.

—Jajajajaja. Es broma, mujer. Bueno, si te atreves, vamos.

—No, no.

Sasuke condujo hasta uno de los numerosos centros comerciales de la zona y bajaron. Buscó una tienda de ropa y entraron.

—Busca algo bonito, Hinata.

Se puso a buscar. Rebuscó y escogió un bañador azul marino. Cuando Sasuke vio lo que ella escogió, se lo quitó de las manos.

—Ese es para mí madre, Hinata. Y tú no eres mi madre.

Sasuke se puso a buscar y le dio un bikini blanco, que quedaría bien en su tono de piel.

—Pruébate éste.

La mirada que le echó Sasuke le hizo cerrar la boca. Cogió las diminutas prendas y entró al probador. Cuando se vio en el espejo, se dijo que no podía llevar eso. Era casi como si no llevase nada. La tela era ajustada, y resaltaba sus grandes pechos. Se vio preciosa, pero su timidez le impedía lucirse.

—¿Ya lo tienes puesto? — preguntó Sasuke desde fuera del probador.

—Sí

Hinata no se esperaba que entrase, pero él abrió la puerta y la miró. Ella se ruborizó en el acto. Se sentía desnuda.

—Wow, Hinata, estás preciosa. Te sienta perfecto. Vístete, pero no te lo quites.

—Vale — respondió, mirando al suelo.

—Aunque tendrás que arreglarte un poco ahí.

Ella miró hacia donde él señalaba, y descubrió que algunos vellos de su pubis escapaban por los lados del bikini. Quería que la tierra se la tragara. Sasuke notó su azoramiento. Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

—Pero no mucho. Me encantan los coñitos al natural.

Se dio la vuelta y la dejó que se vistiera. Hinata se puso el pantalón y la blusa y salió. Él estaba pagando el bikini.

—Lo pago yo, Sasuke.

—De eso nada. Hoy invito yo.

Volvieron a subir al coche y se fueron a la playa. Una preciosa e inmensa playa, con una zona de dunas. Cuando escogieron el sitio, extendieron las toallas que también habían comprado. Sasuke se quedó mirándola, y Hinata se desvistió despacio. Aquellos ojos clavados en ella la ponían nerviosa. Pero eran unos nervios extraños. Unos nervios que le agradaban.

Sasuke también se desvistió. Hinata admiró su musculado cuerpo. Sus ojos pasaron fugazmente por la entrepierna de él. Se estremeció al recordar lo que allí se escondía. Aquella polla que Karui había mamado, que se había tragado entera, que se la había follado y el final había cubierto su cara de semen. Sasuke le tendió la mano.

—Vamos al agua, Hinata

Ella la cogió y juntos fueron al agua. Era la primera vez que Hinata se bañaba en el mar. Hasta ahora sólo lo había hecho en ríos y lagos. El agua estaba un poco fría, pero enseguida se acostumbró.

—Echarás de menos a tu novio, ¿No?

—No tengo novio.

—¿Una chica tan bonita como tú no tiene novio? Ummmm ¿Te gustan las mujeres?

—No, no. No me gustan las mujeres.

—A mí sí. Jajajaja

—Jajajaja—No pudo reprimir la risa.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa, Hinata

—Gracias, Sasuke.

Estuvieron un rato en el agua, chapoteando y riendo, y después salieron a tomar el sol. Se tumbaron en la arena, sobre las toallas. Sasuke se fijó que Hinata miraba a las chicas que hacían topless.

—¿Te atreves? — le preguntó

—¿A qué?

—A quitarte la parte de arriba del bikini.

—Uf, no, no.

—Las tuyas son más bonitas que todas esas.

Otra vez los colores se le subieron. Cambió de tema.

—Debería llamar de Karui. Estará preocupada.

—OK. Llámala desde mi móvil.

Lo sacó de los pantalones, buscó el número en la agenda y se lo dio a Hinata. A la cuarta llamada, Karui contestó.

—Hola Sasuke.

—Soy Hinata

—¿Hinata? ¿Pero...este es el teléfono de...? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. Sasuke me ha invitado a salir. Estamos en el sur, en la playa.

—Joder Hinata. Va a por ti. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí Karui. No te preocupes

—Ten cuidado.

—Sí. Adiós.

Colgó y le devolvió el teléfono a Sasuke.

—Te ha dicho que tengas cuidado conmigo, ¿No?

—Sí.

—Jajaja. Lo sabía. ¿Me tienes miedo, Hinata?

Se quedó callada. Sí, le tenía un poco de miedo. La intimidaba, pero también la atraía. Nunca había conocido a nadie así, con esa fuerza, con esa seguridad en sí mismo, con ese intenso magnetismo.

—Pues no tienes que temerme, Hinata. Como siempre digo, soy todo un caballero. A pesar de lo del otro día.

Lo dijo mirándola a los ojos, con esa mirada oscura, que recordaron a Hinata aquella polla corriéndose en la cara de Karui. Sus pezones se empezaron a endurecer, y se notaban claramente en la fina tela del bikini.

Él sonrió.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí mucha.

—Y yo. Vamos a comer.

Se vistieron y fueron al coche. La llevó a un buen restaurante, y se pasaron toda la comida riendo. Sasuke le contaba cómo eran los japoneses, en particular los hombres de Okinawa. Lo que pensaban de los demás, de los extranjeros, riéndose de los estereotipos. Como buscaban defectos en los demás y no veían los suyos propios. Hinata se lo pasó muy bien. Se sentía a gusto con Sasuke. A media tarde regresaron a la capital, y la llevó a casa de Karui. La acompañó hasta la puerta.

—¿Lo has pasado bien, Hinata?

—Muy bien, Sasuke. Muchas gracias.

—Yo también lo he pasado bien.

Se miraron. Aquellos ojos, aquella leve sonrisa. Sasuke se acercó a ella, puso una mano en su barbilla y se la levantó con suavidad.

Lentamente, puso sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó. Hinata cerró los ojos. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Los labios de él le quemaban.

Tan lentamente como se acercó, se separó. Hinata continuó con los ojos cerrados y los labios juntos. Sasuke miró su preciosa cara, y notó como el cuerpo de ella temblaba Esa chiquilla era adorable.

Hinata abrió los ojos, lentamente. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Mañana te recogeré a la misma hora, Hinata.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Hinata, sin palabras, lo miró alejarse. Cuando dejó de temblar, tocó el timbre. Karui abrió la puerta.

—Hinata. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí. Muy bien.

Entró en la casa. Parecía ir flotando. Karui empezó a acribillarla.

—Hinata. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir con él? Ya te avisé de qué clase de hombre es. Ya viste lo que le gusta.

—Pues conmigo se ha portado muy bien. Ha sido muy amable.

—Lo sé. Es encantador. Pero es un lobo con piel de cordero.

—Gracias por tu preocupación Karui, pero te prometo que estoy bien.

—Tú misma. Pero luego no digas que no te avisé.

—Gracias por todo.

Se fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, en donde él la había besado. El primer beso que un hombre de verdad le daba. Había sentido como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo. Y al día siguiente la vendría a buscar otra vez.

Se levantó temprano, y preparó la ropa que se pondría. Estaba nerviosa. De dio una ducha, se vistió y se perfumó.

—¿Vas a salir, Hinata? — preguntó Karui al verla.

—Sí. Sasuke me viene a buscar.

Karui iba a decirle algo, pero optó por callarse. Ya se daría cuente de en lo que se estaba metiendo. Ya la había avisado, pero se creía más lista que nadie.

Hinata esperó, impaciente a que sonase el timbre, y cuando por fin lo hizo, dio un respingo y se levantó rápidamente a abrir la puerta. Se encontró con un sonriente Sasuke.

—Hola Hinata. ¿Estás lista?

—Sí, Sasuke.

Él la miró de arriba a abajo. Vestía un lindo pantalón y una camisa. Estaba muy guapa. Sin embargo, le pidió que se cambiara.

—Ponte una falda. ¿Tienes?

—Sí, claro. ¿No voy bien?

—Vas muy bien, pero quiero que te pongas falda. — le dijo, mirándola fijamente.

—E-está bien— solo pudo decir Hinata, saliendo corriendo a su cuarto.

Sasuke entró y se encontró con Karui, sentada en el salón.

—Hola Karui. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien — le respondió secamente.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿A mí? Nada. ¿Qué pretendes hacer con Hinata? Cómo le hagas daño te...

—¿Tu qué? No voy a hacerle daño. Ya sabes que trato a las mujeres como a... damas.

Lo dijo con esa sonrisita que producía escalofríos.

—¿O es que estás celosa?

—Jodete, Sasuke.

—jajajaja. No seas tontita. Ya sabes que eres mi preferida.

Se acercó a ella, que siguió sentada. Quedó frente a su cara.

—¿Ya desayunaste?

—No.

—Pues sácame le polla. Hazme una mamada de las tuyas y te daré leche calentita.

—No. Que te la haga ella. Si es que sabe.

—Karui...sácame la polla. Sé una buena zorrita.

—Déjame en paz.

Sasuke respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos y los abrió despacio.

—O te arrodillas como una buena puta y haces lo que te digo, o será Hinata la que lo haga.

Hinata, con la boca abierta, miraba desde la puerta del salón. Ya se había puesto la falda, como le pidió Sasuke, y ahora lo veía delante de Karui, diciéndole que se arrodillara delante de él. Al ver a Hinata, Karui obedeció, con algo de miedo.

Se arrodilló delante de Sasuke y le bajó la cremallera, metió la mano y le sacó la polla. Enseguida se la metió en la boca y empezó a mamar. Sasuke le puso la mano en la cabeza y dirigió la mamada.

—Ummmm así me gusta, zorrita. Eres la mejor.

Él se dio cuenta de que Hinata los miraba. Sin dejar de follar la boca de Karui, se giró para que Hinata pudiese ver bien como le clavaba la polla en la boca.

—Espera un momento, Hinata, que Karui está hambrienta. ¿Verdad Karui?

—Sí...tengo hambre — dijo, sacándose un momento la polla de la boca —Dame toda tu leche. Es mía.

—Agggg, menos hablar y más mamar, zorra.

Mirando a Hinata, cogió la cabeza de Karui con las dos manos y empezó una follada bucal ruda, con fuerza. Hinata sentía de nuevo el cosquilleo, la humedad en su coñito, los pezones endurecerse. Tenía ganas de meter su mano entre sus piernas y tocarse mirándolos, pero no lo hizo.

Sasuke empezó a gemir con más fuerza y de repente, se tensó, con la polla completamente dentro de la boca de Karui.

—Aggggggggggg trágatelo...todooooooo aggggggggggggg

Hasta Hinata llegó el sonido que la garganta de Karui hacía al tragar la catarata de semen que Sasuke le lanzaba garganta abajo. No le soltó la cabeza hasta que se había descargado del todo. Sólo entonces quitó sus manos y Karui retiró la cabeza.

Hinata no apartaba los ojos de la polla. Brillante, llena de saliva. ¿Qué sentiría si la tocaba? Solo de pensarlo se estremeció.

—Gracias, zorrita. Eres la mejor — dijo Sasuke, ayudando a Karui a levantarse.

Se agachó y le dio un beso en la boca. Karui sonreía, feliz de haberlo complacido. Sasuke se guardó la polla en los pantalones y se subió la bragueta.

—Bueno, Hinata. Ya nos podemos ir.

Se acercó a la chica, la cogió de la mano y salieron. Karui se quedó mirándolos. A pesar de tener en la boca el rico sabor de aquel hombre, sintió envidia. Se la llevaba a Hinata, no a ella.

Hinata no dijo nada. Se montaron en el coche y salieron rumbo al centro de la isla, al campo.

—Estás muy callada, Hinata. ¿No estarás molesta por lo de antes, no?

—No, no...claro que no.

—Me gusta tu falda. Estás muy guapa.

—Gracias — respondió, con una leve sonrisa.

La llevó por los pueblitos del centro, una zona montañosa. Le recordó a su tierra natal, aunque la vegetación era distinta. Sasuke volvió a ser el hombre maravilloso, que la hacía reír, que la trataba con respeto.

Comieron en un Parador, y luego volvieron a la ciudad por un camino diferente por el que vinieron. Atardecía ya cuando Sasuke metió el coche por una carretera pequeña y solitaria. Tras unos minutos, paró el coche, bajo unos árboles. Estaban solos. No se veían ni casas ni gente alrededor. El corazón de Hinata empezó a latir. Se quedó mirando hacia adelante.

—Eres preciosa, Hinata. Me gustas mucho.

—Gracias...eres muy amable.

La mano de Sasuke se posó en su rodilla izquierda. Hinata sintió un escalofrío.

—Ummm me encanta el tono de tu piel. Y su suavidad — dijo, acariciando lentamente la rodilla y bajando hacia el muslo.

Hinata se puso tensa. Los dedos de Sasuke apenas la rozaban, pero estaban como cargados de electricidad. Se quedó mirando como la mano subía y subía, hasta que llegó a la falda. Entonces, asustada, cerró las piernas. Los dedos de Sasuke quedaron atrapados entre los dos muslos.

—Abre las piernas.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos. Sasuke vio miedo en ellos. Pero había algo más. Algo que él tenía el don de ver. Ese algo que sólo algunas mujeres tenían. El tipo de mujeres que él buscaba.

Hinata no abrió las piernas. Sasuke notó que temblaba ligeramente.

—Hinata, te he dicho que abras las piernas — le dijo, con voz autoritaria.

Lentamente, las abrió. Sasuke sonrió. Lo sabía. Casi nunca se equivocaba con las mujeres. Esta Hinata además era adorable, tan inocente. Iba a disfrutar sacando la zorrita que llevaba dentro. A medida que la mano de Sasuke se adentraba bajo la falda de Hinata, el corazón de la chica latía más y más fuerte. Ya estaba más arriba de medio muslo.

—Así me gusta, zorrita. Que hagas lo que te digo.

—No soy una zorra.. Yo no soy una zorra.

—¿A no? ¿Y entonces por qué... — acercó la mano a las bragas y pasó los dedos a lo largo de la raja — tienes el coño empapado?

Hinata cerró los ojos. Era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba en aquel sitio tan íntimo. Y él tenía razón. Tenía el coño mojado. Y se mojaba cada vez mas sintiendo los dedos pasearse por encima de las bragas. No pudo reprimir un gemido.

—Agggggg

—¿Ves? Sí que eres una zorrita. Lo supe en cuando te vi. En como mirabas mi polla clavada en la boca de Karui. Seguro que deseabas que fuera tu boca y no la suya, ¿Verdad?

Metió la mano por dentro de la prenda, y acarició el mojado coñito. Frotó el clítoris y Hinata arqueó la espalda sobre el respaldo del asiendo.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

—Dímelo. Dime que querías que fuese tu boca la que me follaba. Sé que lo deseabas.

Ella lo miró, implorante. ¿Si lo sabía por qué se lo preguntaba? Se mordió el labio. Notó que estaba a punto de estallar, como cuando se acariciaba. Pero ahora iba a ser mucho más fuerte.

—Dímelo, zorra. Dímelo.

—Aggggggggggg Sí...sí...lo..deseaba

—¿El qué, putita? Dímelo.

—Deseaba que ...fuera mi boca la que...aggggggggg la que...chupaba tu...tu… po...llaaaa

El orgasmo la atravesó por completo, haciéndola por unos segundos perder la noción de en donde estaba. Fuertes espasmos recorrían todo su cuerpo y el flujo de su coño mojaba los dedos de Sasuke, que no dejaba de frotar y frotar.

Fue un orgasmo largo, intenso. Sasuke miraba la carita de la chica descompuesta por el placer. No se pudo resistir a besarla, abriendo sus labios y buscando su lengua con la suya. Dejó de mover sus dedos, pero no los quitó.

Hinata se relajó. Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sentía la cara caliente. Y la lengua de él abrazando la suya. Abrió los ojos. Se encontró con los de él, que la miraba, sonriendo.

Sasuke retiró la mano. La levantó y le mostró a Hinata sus dedos mojados. Los llevó a su nariz y los olió.

—Ummmm tu coño huele muy bien, Hinata.

Hinata sintió un estremecimiento al ver como Sasuke olía los dedos que había estaba acariciando su coño, aquellos dedos mojados. Y cuando él los acercó a la nariz de ella, no supo qué hacer.

—Huélete...mira que olor más embriagador

Aspiró. Ella ya había olido el olor de su coño cuando se masturba. Le llegaba desde entre sus piernas, pero ahora era mucho más fuerte. Ahora el olor provenía de los dedos a que casi rozaban su nariz.

—Eso es, zorrita. Ahora, pruébate.

Lo miró sorprendida. No se movió. Él acercó los dedos a sus labios.

—Chúpame los dedos.

Abrió la boca ligeramente y él le metió dos dedos en la boca. Los chupó y se llenó de su salado sabor.

—¿Ves? Yo tenía razón. Eres una zorrita, chupando tus propios jugos. Hinata miró al suelo, avergonzada.

—No sientas vergüenza por ser un putita, Hinata. Es lo que eres. Y con mi guía vas a ser una buena zorra, te lo aseguro.

¿Y ahora que pasaría? Él haría de ella lo que quisiera, y ella no se lo impediría. Le haría lo que le hizo a Karui. La obligaría a chuparle la polla y luego...Se estremeció al pensarlo...luego la follaría, invadiría su ser y se llevaría por delante lo que su madre llamaba su tesoro. Y en vez de huir, de salir corriendo, lo único que hizo fue mirarlo y sentir como su coño palpitaba de deseo.

No pasó eso. Sasuke simplemente arrancó el coche y reanudaron la marcha. No dijeron nada y al poco tiempo entraban en la ciudad. La llevó hasta la casa de Karui y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Sasuke tocó el timbre. Esperó a Karui abriera para besar a Hinata. Un beso tierno en los labios que la hizo estremecer. Karui miró como Hinata cerraba los ojos y quedaba floja, derretida entre los brazos de Sasuke.

—¿A qué hora terminas de trabajar mañana, Hinata? — le preguntó él.

—A las cinco.

—Bien. Dime dome estarás, y pasaré a recogerte.

Le dijo donde era. Karui cerró los puños. No podía ser. Los celos la corroían. ¿Celos? ¿Por un cliente? Tenía que contraatacar. Se acercó melosa a Sasuke.

—¿Te apetece una buena mamada? ¿O un buen polvo? Seré tu perrita obediente.

—Oh, lo siento, Karui. Sabes que me encantaría follarte bien follada, pero esta chiquilla me ha dejado vacío. Otro día será. Hinata se quedó boquiabierta, y Karui le echó una mirada asesina.

Sasuke estaba divertido. Le encantaba manipularlas. Cogió la mano de Hinata y la levantó, para besarla, como un caballero andante besaría la mano de su dama.

—Hasta mañana a las cinco, putita.

Hinata, sonrió. Las dos mujeres miraran marchar a aquel hombre. Una, la más joven, con el corazón acelerado. La otra, llena de rabia.

Entraron en la casa.

—Karui...no ha pasado como él ha dicho.

—No es mi problema, Hinata. Es sólo un cliente y yo solo soy una puta. Sólo me interesa su dinero.

No hablaron más del asunto. Cenaron, vieron un rato la tele y Hinata se fue a dormir. Karui recibió a un cliente y se lo llevó a su cuarto.

Hinata, acurrucada en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke. En sus cálidos besos, en su mano acariciándola. En el inmenso placer que le dio. Y al día siguiente lo volvería a ver. Iría a buscarla. ¿A dónde la llevaría? Le costó dormirse, pero al final el sueño la venció.

La mañana fue larga. Contaba las horas que quedaban hasta el momento de su cita. No se podía concentrar en el trabajo, y estuvo a punto de romper el jarrón preferido de la señora.

Dieron las cinco. Se cambió de ropa y salió corriendo. Cuando vio el coche de Sasuke esperándola a la puerta, su corazón se llenó de alegría, es estómago de mariposillas. Cuando él la vio, salió del coche y le abrió la puerta. Hinata fue a entrar, pero Sasuke interpuso su mano.

—¿No me das un beso?

—Oh...lo siento.

Levantó su cara. Los ojos de él la hacían temblar. Un temblor agradable. Sus labios se encontraron con los de él. Durante unos segundos sólo juntaron los labios. Luego Sasuke abrió la boca y metió su lengua en la suya. Se pegó a ella y el beso fue apasionado, dejándola sin respiración.

—Hueles a sudor, Hinata.

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría. Se sintió avergonzada, y miró al suelo. Se quería morir. Había trabajado todo el día, y no se había podido duchar. Tenía demasiada prisa por verlo.

Él la cogió por la barbilla, levantando su cara. Vio en sus ojos que estaba a punto de llorar. Era tan adorable esa chiquilla. Le sonrió.

—He dicho que hueles a sudor, Hinata, no que huelas mal. Me gusta como hueles. Me...excita

Le llevó una mano hasta su polla. Hinata dio un gemido cuando notó aquello tan duro contra su mano. Era la primera polla que tocaba, aunque fuera sobre el pantalón. Se sorprendió de lo dura que parecía.

Sasuke quitó la mano que impedía entrar a Hinata en el coche y le indicó que entrara. Después, entró él y arrancó el coche.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A mi casa. Si vas a ser mi zorrita, es hora de empezar tu entrenamiento.

¿Quién eres ese hombre? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que deseaba ir con él, hacer lo que él le pidiese, complacerlo en todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Esta es la primer historia que subo, espero que les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime Naruto no me perteneces, son creación del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso para adaptar este libro, llamado Una chica adorable, que es de la autora L. Jellyka. Las personalidades son un poco OcC ya que son una adaptación, pero solo lo hago para mostrar la pareja que más me gustan del mundo de Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata. Así que todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Solo me queda decir que este libro tiene un fuerte contenido sexual, palabras vulgares y una sumisión ciega, por lo que si no eres fan de este tipo de libros ni contenido será mejor que no lo leas.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Los dos callaron durante todo el trayecto. Llegaron a una zona residencial, una zona de chalets, de gente adinerada. Sasuke aparcó en el jardín de una preciosa casa, se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Hinata, tendiéndole la mano. Entraron en la casa. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse sobresaltó a la chica. Fue consciente de que estaba sola en la casa de un hombre, más fuerte que ella. Nadie sabía en donde estaba, y él podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Y eso, precisamente, es lo que más la fascinaba. Estaba bajo su poder.

La casa era amplia, y salón al que pasaron estaba decorado con estilo. Sasuke la dejó de pie y él se sentó en un gran sofá de cuero negro. La miró. Con aquella mirada que la hacía estremecer.

—Desnúdate.

Era una orden directa, clara, concisa. Se quedó paralizada. Tenía que obedecer, lo sabía, pero nunca había estado desnuda delante de un hombre. Se moría de vergüenza. Y además, pensaba que su cuerpo no estaba a la altura, que él esperaría uno de esos cuerpos que se veían en la tele, en el cine.

—Hinata, desnúdate.

Sin mirarlo, empezó a quitarse la blusa. Sus dedos temblorosos casi no pudieron abrir los botones. Dejó la blusa en una silla. Después, se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones, dejándolos también sobre la silla.

Quedó en braguitas y sujetador, sin poder mirarlo. Tuvo el impulso de taparse con los brazos, pero luchó y no lo hizo. Él podría enfadarse.

—¿A qué esperas? Te he dicho que te desnudes. Quítatelo todo.

Llevó sus manos hacia atrás y el sujetador cayó en sus manos. Empezó a bajar las bragas, levantando primero una pierna y luego la otra. Quedó desnuda ante él. Las piernas cerradas, los brazos caídos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Mírame, Hinata.

Levantó la vista. Notaba su cara caliente, roja de vergüenza.

—¿Tienes vergüenza, Hinata?

—Sí.

—No tienes por qué. Tu cuerpo es ahora mío, y cada vez que te lo pida me lo enseñarás. Date la vuelta, despacito. Enséñame mi nuevo cuerpo.

Hinata empezó a girar sobre sí misma. Sasuke la miraba. No tenía el cuerpo de una modelo, pero a Sasuke no le gustaban las modelos de cuerpos de mentira. Prefería a las mujeres de verdad, y Hinata le pareció preciosa. Tenía un bonito tono de piel, unas tetas que se veían duras y de un tamaño generoso, así como un culito respingón.

La polla le apretaba encerrada en los pantalones. Ella completó el giro, quedando nuevamente de cara a él. Se atrevió a aguantar su mirada. Le gustó como la miraba. La hacía sentir deseada, mujer.

—Eres preciosa Hinata. Acércate.

Despacio, se acercó él, quedando de pie delante suyo. Sasuke la recorrió con la mirada, y se detuvo en su negro pubis.

—Veo que te has arreglado el coño. Así está mucho mejor. Peludito pero arreglado. Siéntate a mi lado.

Con las piernas juntas, se sentó donde él le indicó. El sofá estaba frío, y el contacto con su caliente piel la estremeció.

—Échate hacia atrás, y abre las piernas. Enséñame el coño, Hinata.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Su espalda recibió ahora el frío contacto del cuero. Sus piernas no se abrían, parte de su ser aún luchaba, pero los ojos de él terminaron por romper esa última barrera, y Hinata abrió las piernas para Sasuke, mostrándose totalmente, casi en cuerpo y alma.

—Así me gusta, putita. Ahora, ábretelo con los dedos. Ábrete el coño para mí.

El corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su coño y tirando de los labios, lo abría. Sasuke pudo ver su sonrosado interior, brillante de jugos, mojado, empapado.

—¿Ves Hinata? Eres una auténtica zorra. Estás aquí, abierta de piernas con el coño empapado, y ni te he tocado. ¿Eres una zorra, verdad?

Él tenía razón, la conocía como nadie. Sabía lo que sentía, lo que deseaba.

—Sí...

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí, lo soy… soy una zorra…

Una gota de flujo cayó lentamente desde su vagina. Estaba tan excitada que sentía que podría estallar así, sin tocarse, solo estando así, con las piernas abiertas para él, ofrecida. Suya

—¿Ummm? ¿De verdad? ¿La zorra de quién?

—Tu zorra...soy tu zorra..

—Sí, sólo mía. Y ahora...córrete.

—Ummm ¿Qué?

—Que te corras. Quiero ver cómo te corres para mí. Hasta una paja y córrete. Mírame a los ojos mientras de corres.

Empezó a respirar más fuerte. Los dedos de su mano derecha recorrieron la raja de su coño con suavidad. Casi se hacía daño en el labio inferior, mordiéndolo, y cuando la yema de sus dedos rozó su clítoris, se corrió. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke, mientras los espasmos del orgasmo hacían que su cuerpo se contrajera y relajara, una y otra vez. De su coño salió un chorrito de flujo que bañó sus dedos, bajando parte hasta al sofá.

Fue un intenso y arrollador orgasmo, que la dejó rota. Él, sonreía.

—Precioso. Ha sido precioso. Me encanta ver la cara de mis zorritas cuando se corren. Date la vuelta. Ponte a 4 patitas. Como una buena perra.

Obedeció enseguida, y gimió cuando las manos de él acariciaron sus nalgas.

—Ummm que culito más bonito tiene mi perrita. Menéalo.

Hinata movió las caderas hacia los lados, en vaivén. Los dedos de Sasuke recorrieron las rajita y llegaron hasta el apretado anito. Gracias a los jugos que había salido de su coño, estaba lubricado y un dedo de Sasuke se abrió camino sin dificultad. Él enseguida notó que era un culito muy estrecho.

—¿Te han follado el culito, Hinata?

—Agg...no...nunca...agggg

—Ummm que raro, con lo bonito que es. ¿Cómo es que tu novio nunca te metió su polla en el culito hasta llenártelo de su leche caliente?

—Es que...ahhhhhhhhh — aquel dedo la mataba de placer — no tengo novio.

—¿No? ¿Un zorrita tan linda como tú y sin novio?

Hinata seguía meneando el culito, sintiendo el dedo entrar y salir. El placer volvía...la atrapaba de nuevo.

Sin sacarle el dedo del culo, llevó otro a su coño, y se lo empezó a meter despacito. El cuerpo de Hinata se puso tenso, y entonces, Sasuke notó algo. Algo cerraba la vagina de la chica. No podía ser.

—¡Hinata! —¿Eres virgen?

—Agggggggggg sí, síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Un nuevo orgasmo hizo tensar el cuerpo de la joven. Sasuke pudo sentir los espasmos alrededor del dedo que tenía clavado en el culo de la chica y también en la vagina. Después de unos segundos de gemidos y contracciones, Hinata cayó hacia adelante, quedando tumbada boca abajo en el sofá. Los dos dedos salieron de su cuerpo.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que mi zorrita es una zorrita virgen. Entonces tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí — contestó, aun sin fuerzas.

—Ven. Vamos a la cocina a ver que tenemos

La ayudó a levantar y fueron a la amplia cocina. Hinata, completamente desnuda. Sasuke, completamente vestido. Mientras preparaba algo de comer, la miraba.

—Así que virgen ¡Qué inesperado!

Comieron juntos los sándwiches que él preparó, con unos refrescos. Ella devoró la comida, apartando la vista a cada momento de la de él. La miraba como un lobo miraría a un corderito que está solo en el bosque. Cuando terminaron, le tendió la mano. Ella la cogió. La llevó de vuelta al salón. Quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro. Como hacía a menudo, le levantó la barbilla con un dedo. La miró a los ojos.

—Eres tan... dulce, Hinata. Arrodíllate.

Bastó una ligera presión en un hombro para que Hinata se arrodillada delante de Sasuke.

—Eso es. Las buenas zorras son las zorras obedientes. Y no hay mayor satisfacción que una zorra obediente arrodillada a mis pies. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?

—Sí.

Le temblaban las manos cuando las llevó hacia el bulto que formaban los pantalones justo delante de su cara.

—Quieta.

Hinata se sobresaltó. No entendía que había hecho mal.

—Te pregunté que si sabías lo que tenías que hacer, no te dije que lo hicieras. Recuerda, la mayor virtud de una zorrita es la obediencia.

—L-lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Después de todo, es tu primer día de...entrenamiento. Ahora me bajarás la bragueta, meterás la mano y me sacarás la polla. Luego llevarás tus manos a tus muslos y las dejarás quietas.

—Sí.

—Bien. Hazlo ya.

Sasuke observó las pupilas dilatas de Hinata. Sus pezones endurecidos por el deseo. No sólo deseo sexual. Era también deseo de complacer, de hacer lo correcto, de satisfacerlo a él. Miró como sus finos dedos bajaban la bragueta y como la mano derecha se metía dentro. Cuando Hinata tocó la dura polla, fue como tocar una brasa ardiendo.

Le costó sacarla. Estaba demasiado dura. Y cuando lo consiguió, la soltó, como él había solicitado. Posó sus manos en sus muslos y se quedó mirando aquel tótem, que palpitaba a escasos cm. de su cara. Quería tocarla, pasar sus dedos a lo largo de toda la superficie.

Apretarla con su mano. Pero él dijo que no. ¿Por qué no la dejaba? Él dio un paso adelante. La polla casi rozó la nariz de Hinata. Obedecer. Hacer lo que él diga, cuando él lo diga. Ese era su papel, por lo que se quedó quieta, a la espera.

—Bien, zorrita. Ahora quiero que acaricies mi polla con tu cara. Pásatela por toda tu carita. Por la frente, por los párpados, por las mejillas, por los labios. Y no dejes de mirarme.

Qué caliente, que dura y suave a la vez. Hinata se pasaba aquella polla por la cara. Se acarició cada centímetro de su piel con ella. Y se llenó de orgullo al ver como él sonreía, complacido. Lo estaba haciendo bien. Sasuke está muy excitado. De su polla manaba líquido pre seminal que dejaba marcas brillantes por la cara de Hinata. Que chiquilla más adorable, pensaba.

—Ummmmm muy bien, Hinata...Ahora vas a hacer tu primera mamada. ¿Porque es la primera, verdad?

—Sí...yo nunca...

—Sé que lo harás bien. No te diré como hacerlo. Sigue tu instinto. Hinata, chúpame la polla

—¿Puedo...tocarla?

—Sigue tu instinto. Compláceme, Hinata. Hazme gozar con tu boca, con tus manos, con todo tu ser.

Besó la punta, la lamió. Notó el salado sabor de aquel líquido transparente que salía poco a poco de la punta. Mirándole a los ojos, rodeó la gorda cabezota de la polla con su lengua, varias veces. Subió su mano derecha y la atrapó. Apenas podía juntar sus dedos alrededor.

Recordó como Karui lo había hecho, y empezó a meterse la polla en la boca. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo como ella. La polla era demasiado larga y gruesa, y sólo consiguió meterse la punta y un poco más.

—No vayas demasiado deprisa, Hinata. Tragarse una polla es un arte que necesita práctica.

Desistió de intentarlo, y se dedicó a disfrutar de lo que hacía. La sensación de tener la boca llena de aquella dura polla. Movió la mano, lentamente, arriba y abajo del duro mástil, mientras chupaba, sorbía y lamía.

Cuando él empezó a gemir, Hinata se sintió bien. Le estaba dando placer a Sasuke, y eso le daba placer a ella. Sentía su coño palpitar. Sentía su flujo escaparse, mojar sus muslos. Hasta su nariz llegó su aroma. El aroma de su excitación mezclado con su sudor. Chupó más rápido, con más fuerza. Le pasó la lengua por toda la polla. Incluyo llego a lamer sus pelotas, redondas y pesadas.

—Agggg, zorrita... Lo sabía...tu primera mamada y me estás matando de placer...

Él miraba hacia abajo, hacia aquella inocente joven que tenía la boca abierta y su polla dentro. Sentía su lengua serpentear alrededor de la punta, su mano frotar. Lo estaba llevando sin remedio hacia un arrollador orgasmo.

—Ummmmm eso es...así, así putita...Te has ganado tu premio...Aggggg que placer...¿Quieres...tu...premio?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mamar. Sasuke empezó a gemir más fuerte, a mover sus caderas adelante y atrás, hasta que Hinata sintió como el cuerpo de él se ponía tenso, como la polla tenía espasmos dentro de su boca hasta que de repente, un potente chorro salado, espeso y caliente se estrelló con fuerza contra su lengua. Fue seguido por otro, y luego por otro más. La cara de Sasuke era de total placer, mientras se descargaba dentro de la boca de Hinata.

Ella no se esperaba tanto semen. Tampoco lo tragó, así que cuando no había más espacio en su boca, el semen empezó a salir por la comisura de sus labios. Y seguía entrando más en su boca. Sasuke Seguía gimiendo sin dejar de mirarla.

A cada lado de la boca dos regueros bajaron por su barbilla, por su cuello, y llegaron hasta sus tetas. Por fin, la polla dejó de expulsar el premio. Sasuke la dejó dentro de la boca. La lengua de Hinata estaba bañaba en semen.

—Trágate lo que tienes en la boca.

Hinata tragó. Se bebió su premio. El sabor era extraño, salado, un poco amargo. Pero era su premio.

—Ummm eso, zorrita. No ha estado nada mal para ser tu primera mamada. Pero tendrás que aprender a no desperdiciar mi leche. Cuando me corro en tu boca es para que te tragues todo, ¿Entendido?

—Sí, lo siento.. pero era mucha...leche.

—Jajajaja. Lo sé. Pero es que me habías puesto muy cachondo.

¿Ella lo había puesto cachondo? Le sintió tan bien oírle decir eso. Se sintió orgullosa de ella misma. Se sintió orgullosa de ser una buena zorrita. La hizo levantar y la besó, llevando sus manos a su culo, sobándolo, apretándolo contra él. Recorrió la hendidura que separaba su lindo culito un dedo, y cuando éste llegó al ano, lo penetró. Hinata se estremeció en sus brazos.

—Ummmmm

—¿Te gusta eh, perrita?

—Sí...me...gusta.

—Tienes un culito muy apretado. Me va a costar meterte la polla hasta el fondo.

Hinata tembló, ahora de miedo. Aquella enorme polla en su culo le haría daño. Pero si él lo quería, sabía que lo tendría. Sólo había una voluntad. La de él.

—¿Que te pasa, Hinata? ¿Por qué tiemblas?

—Es que...me dolerá.

—Claro que te dolerá. En el dolor está el placer — le dijo, levantándole otra vez la cara por la barbilla — Te aseguro que serás tú la que me pida que te clave la polla en el culo.

La llevó al sofá y la hizo arrodillar sobre éste. Él se desnudó. Hinata lo miraba. Admiró su cuerpo, ni musculoso ni fofo, pero sí cuidado. Le pareció hermoso. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en su dura polla, volvió a sentir un escalofrío.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado, acercó la boca a su lindo trasero y empezó a besar las nalgas. La hacía cosquillas, y Hinata sonreía, meneando las caderas. Los besos pasaron a ser lamidas, que se acercaban cada vez más a su cerrado anito. Cuando llegó, lo lamió, pasando la punta todo alrededor del esfínter.

—Ummmmmmmmm — gimió Hinata ante la inesperada y placentera caricia.

Le abrió las nalgas con las manos para que su lengua pudiese explorar la zona. Depositaba saliva e intentaba meter la punta dentro, haciendo fuerza. El coño de Hinata palpitaba.

—Aggggggggg que rico...

Sin dejar de mover la lengua, Sasuke llevó una mano al coñito de la chica y empezó a rozarlo, a acariciarlo. Estaba babosito, caliente. Le comió el culito mientras la masturbaba. Hinata gemía más fuerte. El orgasmo se estaba formando en su interior.

Y cuando iba a estallar, él paró. Dejó de acariciar, de lamer.

—Ven, zorrita, acuéstate sobre mis piernas, boca abajo.

El culo de dome quedó sobre los muslos de Sasuke. Empezó a magrearlo, a acariciarlo. Al lado del sofá había una mesita. De un cajón sacó un bote de crema. Hinata, con los ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta de nada. Se echó crema en un dedo y la esparció sobre el tentador anito.

Cuando volvió a meter el dedo, resbaló hasta el fondo con suma facilidad.

Empezó a meter y sacar el dedo, girándolo. Lo metía hasta el fondo, hasta el último nudillo. Hinata gemía de placer. No había dolor. Solo placer.

Al poco tiempo, puso un poco más de crema y un segundo dedo acompañó al primero.

—Aggggggggggggggggg

—Eso es, zorrita..disfrútalo. Relaja el culito, deja que se dilate, que se acostumbre.

Si con un dedo sentía placer, con dos el placer se doblaba. Notaba el culito lleno, como él los metía y sacaba. Movía su culo, buscando los dedos, buscando un mayor roce. Y entonces Sasuke llevó nuevamente la otra mano hasta su coñito y frotó su clítoris al tiempo que la follaba con los dedos.

—¿Te gusta zorra? ¿Te gusta cómo te follo el culo?

—Ummmmmm sí...Sasuke...sí...me ...gusta...mucho.

—Te gusta porque eres una zorra. Hinata. Una zorra caliente, una putita cachonda. Me estas empapando los dedos con los jugos de tu coño. Joder, mi tengo los muslos mojados.

La folló con más fuerza, pasó los dedos por el coño más profundamente, y notó como el cuerpo de su putita empezaba a tensarse.

Iba a correrse, y justo cuando estaba llegando al punto sin retorno, paró, dejándola a las puertas del orgasmo, pero sin dejarla traspasarlas.

—Aggggggggg no...pares... por favor...no pares..sigue...

—Shhhhhhhhhh calla, zorra. Aquí mando yo.

La dejó así casi un minuto. Cogió más crema y un tercer dedo se metió en el culito de Hinata. Ahora sí estaba llena de verdad. Ahora sí que empezó a sentir molestias, un poco de dolor, pero mucho placer.

—Relájate..siente mis dedos dentro de ti. Como entran—dijo metiéndolos — ... como salen — dijo, sacándolos.

Hinata con los ojos cerrados, trataba de hacer lo que él le decía, relajar su culito, dejarlo flojo para que los dedos la follaran. Cuando los tenía dentro, los hacía girar, distendiendo más el esfínter.

—Ummmmmmmmm Sasuke...me duele..un poco...pero..agggggggggg

—¿Pero?

—Pero...me gusta...

—Lo sé, Hinata. Tu coño no deja de mojarse

Volvió a masturbarla, a trabajarla con las dos manos. Una en su coño y otra en su culo. Los duros pezones de Hinata parecían raspar contra la tela del sofá. Gemía, se quejaba, meneaba al culito. Y cuando se iba a correr, el paró.

—No. no. nooooooooooooooo por..favor

¿Por qué era malo con ella? Había hecho todo lo que le había pedido. Todo. Y ahora él le negaba el máximo place. Pero a los pocos segundos, él volvió. Volvió a frotar su clítoris, a follarle el culo, y volvió, cuando estaba otra vez a punto de correrse, a parar.

Esto se repitió varias veces más. La llevaba al borde de la locura pero no la dejaba caer. Empezaba a desesperarse. Y entonces, recordó sus palabras

"Te aseguro que serás tú la que me pida que te clave la polla en el culo.". Al fin comprendió su juego. Si quería que la dejara terminar, tendría que pedírselo.

—Sasuke...por favor...fóllame...

—Ya lo estoy haciendo, zorrita. Ya te estoy follando el culito con mis dedos.

—Ahhhhhhhh, sí..agg...pero...fóllame con..tu ...polla.

—¿Estás segura? Antes temblabas como una perrita desampara con miedo, y..¿Ahora quieres que te clave mi polla en el culo?

—Sí...por favor...fóllame...clávame tu polla en el culo...

Él sonrió. Esa preciosa chiquilla sería suya para siempre. La hizo poner arrodillada en el sofá, con el culito en pompa, hacia afuera. Él se puso de pie detrás de ella. Se echó crema en la polla, se la esparció y después puso un poco más en el ano de Hinata.

Aceró su ariete, lo apoyó y empezó a empujar. Cuando la gorda cabezota venció la resistencia del esfínter y se coló dentro, Hinata dio un grito de dolor. Sasuke se quedó quieto.

—Tranquila..pasará.

Estuvo unos segundos sin moverse. Después empujó un poco más. La polla se fue abriendo paso. Hinata se quejaba de dolor, pero también sentía un enorme placer. Cuando media polla había desparecido dentro, Sasuke dejó de moverse. Esperó unos segundos a que Hinata se acostumbrara.

El dolor fue desapareciendo, y el placer, aumentando.

—Sigue tu, zorrita. Clávate mi polla hasta el fondo de tu culito.

—Ahhhhhhh ummm sí..sí...

Se empezó a echar hacia atrás. Sentía como se iba llenando de polla.

Casi la sentía salir por su boca. Y cuando sus nalgas chocaron contra el cuerpo de él, fue consciente de que lo había conseguido. La enorme polla de Sasuke estaba toda dentro de ella.

—Hinata...lo has conseguido. Tienes el culito más apretado que me he follado. Y ahora te lo voy a follar en serio.

La agarró por las caderas y empezó a moverse. Primero lentamente, pero en profundidad, apretando y sacando luego la polla hasta la mitad, para volver a clavársela. Hinata volvió a sentir algo de dolor, pero nada en comparación al placer que la daba. Empezó a sudar, a moverse con él, a buscar con su culo la polla cuando él se la clavaba.

Tenía los codos apoyados en el sofá. Sintió algo caliente bajar por un muslo. Eran los jugos de su coño.

—Aggggggg aggggggggggg

Al fin. Al fin obtenía lo que él le negó. Al fin su cuerpo fue atravesado por el mayor orgasmo de su vida. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, se crispó mientras la dura y enorme polla continuaba taladrándola. Un orgasmo largo, intenso, que llenó su cuerpo de espasmos que se transmitieron a la polla que la sodomizaba sin piedad.

—Ummm mi zorrita se está corriendo con mi polla clavado en su lindo culito. ¿Verdad? ¿Te estás corriendo?

Hinata no podía hablar. El orgasmo parecía no tener fin. Oleada tras oleada de placer la atravesaba, hasta que no pudo más y cayó hacia adelante. Él adivinó que se iba a caer y la siguió, evitando que la polla abandonara el su cálido nido.

Hinata quedó como muerta, boca abajo en el sofá, con Sasuke detrás de ella, con su polla en su culito. Sin fuerzas, con los músculos relajados, los ojos cerrados.

El se agachó y le susurró al oído:

—Y ahora, zorrita, me toca a mí.

Empezó nuevamente a encelarla, pero ahora con suavidad, recreándose en el placer de penetrar aquel preciso culo. Acarició su bella espalda. Hinata no sentía ningún dolor, y cuando él empezó a gemir, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Él la estaba gozando. Le estaba dando placer.

Se agachó sobre ella, besó su cuello y con un gruñido, le clavó la polla a fondo y se corrió. Hinata sintió dentro de ella la caliente leche invadirla. Sasuke se tumbó a su lado. Ella le dio la espalda y él la abrazó. La rodeó con sus cálidos brazos y la besó con ternura en el cuello.

Minutos después, el se levantó y la cogió en brazos. No lo costó llevarla hasta el baño. Los dos entraron en la amplia bañera y Sasuke abrió el agua. Hinata estaba agotada, casi no se podía mover. Él, con dulzura, la enjabonó y luego aclaró el jabón. Se enjabonó él, de duchó y luego secó a ambos.

La ayudó a vestir y luego la llevó a casa de Karui. En la puerta, antes de tocar el timbre, la besó.

—Mañana te recojo a la misma hora.

Hinata sonrió.

—Hasta mañana, Sasuke.

—Hasta mañana, zorrita.

Él se fue y Hinata tocó el timbre. Karui abrió la puerta.

—¿Vienes de estar con él, verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Te ha follado?

—Sí…

—Hinata...te avisé.

—Él no es como tú crees, Karui

—Lo conozco mucho mejor que tú. Te utilizará y cuando se canse de ti, se buscará a otra.

Hinata no tenía ganas de hablar.

—E-estoy cansada. Me voy a dormir.

Se fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. El culo de dolía un poco, pero jamás olvidaría el placer que había sentido. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que él no le había follado el coño. Mañana lo haría, se dijo. Mañana la desvirgaría y sería suya del todo, para siempre.

A las cinco en punto Hinata salió de la casa, cogió el ascensor y salió corriendo a la calle. Buscó a Sasuke y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando lo vio hablando y riendo con una preciosa rubia. Se acercó a ellos, lentamente. Quedó al lado de ellos, que seguían hablando. La ignoraban.

—Hola Sasuke.

—Ah. Hola Hinata

La chica ni la miró. No era nadie. Sólo una extranjera más. Ella era hermosa, rica, y los hombres caían a sus pies.

—Dame tu teléfono y quedamos, Sasuke —dijo la rubia

—¿Por qué no te vienes a casa? Voy a follarme a esta preciosa chica y hay polla para las dos… ¿Verdad Hinata?

Hinata no contestó. Miró al suelo, avergonzada. ¿No le era suficiente con ella? Era suya, podría hacer con ella lo que desease. La rubia miró a Hinata con desprecio. Era monilla, sí, pero nada en comparación con ella, con sus perfectos pechos, su dentadura perfecta, su perfecto culo. A Sasuke no le gustó nada aquella mirada.

—Yo no comparto a mis hombres con otras mujeres, y menos con una...

Él supo lo que iba a decir, y la cortó.

—Si dices lo que pensabas decir, te cruzo la cara.

La rubia vio en los ojos de él que hablaba en serio. ¿Se ponía así por una simple...chica? Sasuke cogió la mano de Hinata.

—Vamos. La única señora aquí eres tú. Esta rubia de bote es sólo una zorra.

Cuando Sasuke la llamaba zorra, puta, Hinata se sentía...bien. Era su puta, su zorra. Pero cuando le dijo zorra a la rubia había sido distinto. Había sido un insulto. Se metieron en el coche y arrancaron. La rubia seguía con la boca abierta.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué, Hinata?

—Por... defenderme

—Me sacan de quicio las personas que se creen superiores a los demás.

Hinata fue a hablar, pero se cayó. Él se dio cuenta.

—Habla sin miedo. Ibas a decir algo.

—Es que...

—Venga, dilo.

—Tú a mi me tratas así. Eres superior a mí. Haces de mí lo que quieres.

Sasuke aparcó a un lado de la calle y la miró.

—Sí, es cierto. Dominarte me gusta, sentirme superior a ti, hacer que hagas todo lo que yo deseo. ¿Pero...? Contéstame la verdad. ¿Te gusta que te trate así?

Hinata apartó la vista. No sólo le gustaba, sino que lo necesitaba.

—Sí... me siento bien.

—¿Y cuando esa chica te miró con desprecio...te gustó? ¿Cómo te sentiste?

—No, no me gustó. Me sentí...inferior, humillada.

—Ahí está la diferencia, Hinata. Cuando yo te domino y soy superior a ti es porque tú me lo permites, porque tú lo deseas. Es un juego entre los dos. No hay desprecio. Sólo…deseo, pasión. En el fondo no me siento superior a ti, Hinata. Eres una persona, como yo.

Llevó una mano hasta su barbilla y le levantó la cara. Le sonrió y Hinata también.

—Bien, zorrita linda, ahora vamos a casa que tienes muchas cosas que aprender.

Arrancó el coche y volvieron a la calle. Hinata miró a Sasuke. Había salido en su defensa, como un caballero en defensa de una dama. Y ahora, ese caballero, la llevaba a su casa para seguir convirtiéndola en una buena zorra. Se la iba a follar y hacerla una mujer completa.

Hinata era feliz. Llegaron a la casa de Sasuke y entraron. La cogió de la mano y la llevó a la cocina, como el día anterior.

—¿Tienes hambre, Hinata?

—Sí — contestó, sonriendo, a la espera de un rico bocadillo.

Sasuke le puso la mano en un hombro, y presionó.

—Esta vez trágatelo todo, zorra.

—Sí...lo intentaré.

—Como se te escape una sola gota de mi leche, te largas y no te veré más.

Hinata se asustó. Lo necesitaba. Se pasaba el día pensando en él. Era suya, no podía echarla. Se arrodilló y le bajó la bragueta, para seguidamente sacarle la polla. Su tacto era maravilloso. Dura, caliente y suave. Empezó a mover la mano, lentamente, al tiempo que se la pasaba por la cara, mirándole a los ojos.

—Aprendes rápido, zorrita.

Le iba a demostrar que era mejor. Abrió la boca y se empezó a meter la polla dentro, lamiéndola con la lengua. Más y más. Tenía que abrir la boca al máximo. Más. Más. Tenía que tragársela toda. Pero llegó un momento en que no pudo más. Le entró una arcada y se sacó la polla de la boca, tosiendo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se sintió torpe, frustrada.

—Tranquila zorrita. No intentes abarcar más de lo que puedes.

—Yo...yo puedo hacerlo.

Se la volvió a meter en la boca. Lentamente empezó a tragársela. Sasuke la miraba, complacido. Le encantaba que ella lo intentara, que quisiera complacerlo. Le puso una mano en la cabeza, y le acarició su sedoso y azulado cabello. A las perritas buenas hay que darles mimitos.

—Ummmm así, pequeña. Sigue tragándote mi polla. Demuéstrame que eres la mejor zorrita. Cuando notes que te va a dar una arcada, detente. Mantente y lucha hasta que pase.

La polla entró un poco más. Empezó a rozar la parte de atrás de la boca, y Hinata notó que se provocaba. Se quedó quieta.

—Eso es. Siente mi polla llenando tu boca. Respira hondo, lucha. Lo deseas. Dile a tu cerebro que lo deseas.

Se miraban a los ojos. Sasuke la acariciaba. Eran tan...adorable.

—Bien. Cuando se te pase, traga un poco más. Sólo un poco, y vuelves a parar.

Un centímetro más y paró. Luego otro. Y después, otro. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Ya tenía más de media polla dentro de la boca. Pero la quería toda. Tenía que ser la mejor.

Sin embargo, no pudo. No pudo luchar contra su cuerpo cuando la polla rozó su garganta. El reflejo fue muy fuerte y la obligó a sacarse la polla de la boca. Tosió y su saliva goteaba de su boca. Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. No eran sólo por la arcada. Eran lágrimas de frustración.

—Lo siento… No, yo...no puedo

Le levantó la cara.

—Lo has hecho muy bien Hinata. No todas las mujeres pueden hacerlo. Y no es una cosa que se aprenda en un día. Y ahora, zorrita, tómate la merienda.

Le puso la mano en la cabeza y la guió hasta su polla. Guió la mamada, impidiendo que ella volviese a intentarlo. Ya habrían más intentos. Ahora lo que deseaba era correrse en la boca de esa chiquilla que se esforzaba tanto en ser una buena zorrita. Era tan… adorable.

—Agggg eso es, zorrita. Chúpame la polla. Vacíame en tu boquita y cómete tu rica merienda.

Sasuke se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina. El placer que estaba sintiendo era maravilloso. La mamada que Hinata le estaba practicando le iba a provocar un gran orgasmo.

—Eso es...así..buena chica...me vas a hacer correr...Prepárate...traga deprisa, no desperdicies nada... agggggggggggg

Le quitó la mano de la cabeza y se apoyó con las dos en la mesa, mirando como Hinata mamaba su polla, mirándole a los ojos. Esa chiquilla era tan...adorable

Lo sintió temblar. Hinata se preparó. Se concentró en la polla que palpitaba dentro de su boca. Un fuerte espasmo. Y un chorro de semen estrellándose contra su paladar. Tragó. Se quedó quieta y tragó

Otro espasmo. Otro potente chorro, contra su lengua. Tragó. Con cada trago, sus párpado se cerraban un poco. Fueron seis veces las que tragó, hasta que de aquella polla no salió más leche. Tuvo un par de espasmos más, pero sin apenas salir más semen.

Hinata sorbió una vez más y tragó por última vez. Ni una sola gota había sido desperdiciada. Su barriga estaba llena del rico semen de Sasuke, que la miraba, con la respiración agitada, sonriendo.

—Ummmm zorrita. Lo has hecho muy bien. Pero que muy bien. Ven aquí.

Él se sentó en una silla y la sentó a ella sobre su regazo. Hinata llevaba una falda. La mano de Sasuke se metió por debajo y empezó a acariciarle el coño sobre las bragas.

Le besó el cuello. Hinata cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la caricia. Sentía los besos en el lóbulo de su oreja, y los dedos recorrer la tela de las bragas. No tardó ni un minuto en sentir que le invadía el placer.

—Aaggggg Sasuke...me voy a ...aaaaa

—Mírame putita. Mírame.

Frotó directamente sobre la zona del clítoris de la chica, que mirándolo, entornó los ojos, se tensó y se corrió. Se le cortó la respiración unos segundos y tuvo varios espasmos. Sasuke la miraba correrse. Era tan..adorable.

Cuando el cuerpo de Hinata se relajó tras el orgasmo, Sasuke la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Buscó su lengua con la suya y metió la mano por dentro de las bragas, empezando ahora a acariciar el coñito directamente.

Hinata le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, con fuerza. Aquellos dedos subían y bajaban a lo largo de la rajita de su coño. Cuando estaban en la entrada de su vagina, apenas entraban. Se quedaban en la entrada. Después subían hasta su clítoris y lo frotaban. Primero sin apenas rozarlos, y luego atrapándolo entre las yemas de dos dedos. Dedos que se mojaban más y más por el juguito que el coño destilaba.

El segundo orgasmo de Hinata atravesó su cuerpo y la boca de Sasuke amortiguó sus gemidos. Lo rodeó con más fuerza con sus brazos. Estaría así para siempre. Abrazada a él. Él sacó la mano de debajo de la falda.

—Mira cómo mes dejado los dedos. Llenos de tus jugos.

Le acercó los dedos a la boca y Hinata, obediente, los lamió y los chupó, dejándolos limpios. Sasuke le dio un último beso. Un beso salado.

—Ummm tu coño sabe rico. Comamos un poco y luego me hartaré de coño.

Él preparó unos bocadillos mientras ella lo miraba. Después de estar todo el día limpiado para otros, que la sirvieran a ella le encantaba. Ella era su zorra, su puta. Si le ordenaba darle de comer, lo haría. Y sin embargo, él le preparaba la comida a ella.

Se comieron los bocadillos en la misma cocina. El la miraba comer. Ella lo miraba comer. Ambos sonreían. Cuando terminaron, la mirada de Sasuke cambió.

—Bien, ahora quiero yo mi postre. Coño jugoso de zorrita. Súbete encima de la mesa.

Con cuidado, Hinata lo hizo. El se sentó y la colocó delante de él. Le quitó las bragas y luego le abrió las piernas.

—Ummmm es precioso tu coñito, Hinata. Perfecto.

Se infló de orgullo. A él le gustaba su coño.

—Ábretelo. Enséñamelo por dentro.

Obedeció. Se notaba otra vez mojada, otra vez caliente. Y se arqueó sobre la mesa de la cocina cuando Sasuke empezó a lamerla. Sentir la lengua pasearse por los labios de su coño era maravilloso. Tan suave. Arriba y abajo, sobre el clítoris, alrededor de él. Le daba besitos, lamidas, chupadas. Notó también un dedo, o quizás dos, recorrer su coño, mojándose con sus jugos. Y después, acariciar su culito, apretar, y entrar lentamente.

—Aggggggggggg Sasuke...me...matas...

—No, zorrita. De esto no se muere

Le comió el coño y le folló el culo hasta hacerla estallar en su boca. Recogió con la lengua las jugos que Hinata expulsaba. En su culo tenía clavados hasta los nudillos dos dedos. Hinata miró como se levantaba y se quitaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Su gran polla, dura, levantada, apuntaba hacia ella. Se acercó a sus piernas abiertas y empezó a pasarle la verga por el coño, acariciándolo con ella.

"Ha llegado el momento", pensó Hinata "Al fin seré toda suya". Estaba preparada. Lo deseaba. Cerró los ojos, esperando la estocada de gracia. Pero no llegó. La dejó. Hinata lo siguió con la mirada. Se dirigió a la nevera y volvió con el bote de mantequilla.

—¿Has visto el Último tango en París, zorrita?

—No... ¿Qué es?

—Una película. No importa.

Sin saber que pasaba, Hinata miró extrañada como Sasuke abría la mantequilla y cogía un poco. Cuando la llevó a su culito y la esparció, entendió.

—Levanta las piernas. Ponlas sobre la mesa.

Tuvo que cogérselas con las manos. Tan al borde de la mesa se le caían. La mantequilla estaba fría, pero enseguida se derritió. Los dos dedos que introdujo en su culo entraron resbalando hasta el fondo. Hinata gemía. De placer y de miedo anticipado al dolor que sentiría cuando aquella enorme polla le taladrara su apretado culito.

Quizás era la postura, la mantequilla, o el deseo. El caso es que cuando la polla se empezó a clavar, apenas sintió dolor. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en sentirla. Como se metía centímetro a centímetro dentro de ella hasta que los muslos de Sasuke chocaron con los suyos.

—¿Te duele, zorrita?

—No...aggggggggg no...estoy...llena

—Ya lo creo que estás llena, putita. Tienes toda mi polla dentro de ti. ¿Te gusta, verdad?

—Siiiiiiiii..

—Pues dilo. Di que te gusta que te folle el culo. Di que te gusta sentir mi polla clavada dentro de ti. Pídeme que te encule como a una perra y que te llene de leche a rebosar.

Aquellas palabras, aquella dura polla. Se volvió como loca.

—Fóllame...fóllame el culo con tu gran polla...soy..soy una perra, tu puta...dame por el culo...fóllameeeeee…

—¿Quieres polla? Pues polla te voy a dar.

Le empezó a follar fuerte, duro, clavándole la polla hasta el fondo. Toda la mesa se movía al ritmo de sus embestidas. Las tetas de Hinata saltaban en su pecho, atrapadas en el sostén, bajo la blusa.

—Ummmm tienes el culito más rico que me he follado. Quítate la blusa. Déjame ver tus lindas tetas.

Gimiendo, retorciéndose de placer, Hinata se abrió la blusa y se quitó el sujetador. En cuando vio las bellas tetas, las manos de Sasuke se lanzaron a por ellas. Las agarró, las apretó. Hinata arqueaba la espalda.

—Agggggggg follaméeeeeeeeee —le imploraba.

Con una teta atrapada en cada mano, Sasuke llevó sus pulgares y dedo índice a cada pezón. Primero les dio vueltas, antes de apretarlos entre los dedos, de retorcerlos suavemente.

Hinata no pudo más. Se empezó a correr. La espalda separada de la mesa, los ojos cerrados, los dientes apretados. Y el placer aferrado a todo su ser. Sasuke la acompaño. Dio un último envite y empezó a disparar su ardiente carga en lo más profunde de la chica. Cayó sobre ella, exhausto. Su cabeza entre las tetas de Hinata, cuyas piernas cayeron fuera de la mesa.

Reposaron unos instantes. Sus cuerpos sudaban. La miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello revuelto, los labios resecos. Era tan...adorable.

Se levantó y la ayudó a sentarse en la mesa. La abrazó y la besó. La cogió en brazos y como el día anterior, se duchó con ella. Anochecía cuando subieron al coche para llevarla a casa de Karui. Pero no fueron a casa de Karui. Sasuke condujo hasta un parque de la ciudad. Un parque que dentro de unas horas se llenaría de prostitutas y clientes. Aparcó al lado.

—Hinata… ¿Eres mi zorra, verdad?

—Sí...lo soy, Sasuke.

—¿Te gusta serlo?

Miró hacia el suelo.

—Sí. Me gusta ser tu...zorra.

—¿Me obedecerás siempre?

—Sí

—¿Harás lo que te pida?

—Sí...lo haré.

—Bien... quiero que te bajes y entres en ese parque. Quiero que te ofrezcas a un hombre, me da igual a quien. Quiero que le hagas una mamada y que se corra en tu cara. Quiero que regreses al coche con la cara llena de leche.

—¿QUÉ?

Lo miró alarmada. No se podía creer lo que le había pedido.

—Lo que has oído. Eres mi zorra, y como tal debes hacer lo que yo te pida. Y te pido que regreses con la cara llena de semen. Ah, y no te molestes en volver si no es así.

Por la mirada que Sasuke le echó, Hinata comprendió que hablaba en serio. Cabizbaja, abrió la puerta y salió del coche. Miró hacia atrás, con la vana esperanza de que él le dijera que no, pero no la miraba. Sasuke esperó. Sabía que lo haría. Esa chiquilla tan...adorable era suya, en cuerpo y alma, y esta prueba afianzaría aún más el vínculo. Después de esto, le podría pedir cualquier cosa. Puso la radio y esperó.

Pasaban los minutos, y Hinata no aparecía, pero Sasuke estaba tranquilo. El parque no era peligroso a estas horas, y supuso que a ella le costaría un poco encontrar a su 'donante' Por fin, veinte minutos después, la vio acercarse, con rápidos pasos. Abrió la puerta y entró en el choche. Miraba al suelo, y su largo cabello le impedía verle la cara.

—Mírame

Hinata giró la cabeza y lo miró. Sasuke sonrió y arrancó el coche. Ella temblaba. Sentía el calor.

—¿Me puedo limpiar?

—No. Te limpias en casa de Karui.

Apretó los puños. Se moría de vergüenza, pero era la voluntad de él. Sólo esperaba que nadie la viese. Cuando llegaron, salió del coche cabizbaja, tratando de ocultar su rostro a la gente. Él la acompañó hasta la puerta, y tocó el timbre.

—Levanta la cabeza, Hinata.

La puerta se abrió. Karui los miró. Miró a Sasuke, que parecía muy contento, y luego a Hinata, con el rostro serio y manchado de semen. Sin decir nada, la joven entró en la casa. Quería limpiarse, quitarse de la cara la marca de su sumisión. Él la agarró del brazo.

—Hey, ¿Dónde vas, zorrita? ¿No me das un beso?

¿Un beso? ¿Así, cómo estaba? Se acercó a él, que la miró. Y ese mirada llenó a Hinata de tranquilidad. Era una mirada amable, tierna, cariñosa. Fue a besarle los labios, pero él la besó en la frente, la única zona limpia.

—Hasta mañana, zorrita. Misma hora. Adiós Karui, encantado de verte.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Hinata lo miro marchar. Se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa. Fue directamente al baño.

Se miró en el espejo. El semen ya se transparentaba y se había secado en parte. Parecía que tenía la cara sucia. Pero, extrañamente, no se sentía sucia. Había complacido a Sasuke, y eso la hacía sentir bien. Él estaba contento, y eso era suficiente para ella. Se lavó la cara y fue al salón. Karui estaba sentada. Hinata se sentó en el otro sofá.

—Te avisé, Hinata. Pero no me hiciste caso.

—No te preocupes por mí, Karui. Estoy bien.

—¿Eso crees? Te ha traído así para que yo te viera. Quería demostrarme que eres suya.

—Él...él no es como tú crees. Me trata bien.

—Ese es su mayor peligro. Te trata como a una dama y al momento como a una zorra.

—Karui, yo... Él me gusta. Me hace sentir cosas.

Karui la miró. Estaba perdida.

—Lo siento Hinata. Ya has caído en su red. Espero de verdad que no te rompa el corazón como...

Se cayó de repente.

—¿Cómo a ti? — preguntó Hinata, mirando a su amiga.

—Sí, como a mí. Al principio no era más que un cliente más. Pero me trataba tan..bien. No me sentía una puta con él. Me refiero a fuera de la cama. Me invitaba a salir, a comer o a cenar. Y después, cuando nos acostábamos, me convertía en su zorra. Y...joder..Hinata..me encantaba. Nunca he gozado tanto con un hombre. Pero él siempre mantuvo las distancias. Siempre me paga después de follarme. Me dejó claro lo que soy para él.

—A mí no me paga.

—Hinata, hazme caso. Para esa clase de hombres sólo somos...zorras. De usar y tirar. Se cansará de ti cuando consiga a otra.

No dijo nada. No podía ser. Ella era...buena. Le obedecía. No se cansaría de ella.

Cenaron y después Hinata se fue a la cama. Se acostó, pero no pudo dormirse. Las palabras de Karui le vinieron a la mente. Y los recuerdos de ese día.

Recordó el sabor del semen de él llenarle la boca, la sensación que tuvo al tragarlo, cuando bajaba por su garganta. Se estremeció al recordar su lengua lamiéndola, el placer cuando su polla penetró su culito.

Se excitó. Con los ojos cerrados, a oscuras, llevó una mano hasta su mojado coñito y se empezó a masturbar. Se vio a sí misma bajando del coche e internándose en el parque, asustada, sola. Buscando a un hombre. Recordó como deambuló por el parque. No había mucha gente. Cada vez estaba más oscuro. Vio un grupo de jóvenes sentados y fumando. Ellos la miraron y le dijeron algo, pero se dio la vuelta y fue por otro lado. Caminó un poco más, y vio a un hombre que se acercaba hacia ella.

El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. Cuando llegó a su altura, las palabras no le salían. Luchó por hablar.

—Hola.

El hombre se paró y la miró.

—¿Sí?

Pensó que era mejor ir al grano. Terminar con eso cuando antes.

—¿Quiere que le haga una...mamada?

—Pero...zorra. ¿Qué te has creído que soy yo?

El hombre se fue, echando pestes por la boca. Hinata se quedó quieta, sorprendida. Pero el tiempo pasaba. Sasuke se impacientaría. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que volver a intentarlo. Siguió caminando y vio, sentado en un banco, a otro hombre. Se acercó a él. Tendría sobre 45 o 50 años, pero a la luz de una lejana farola lo veía muy bien. Se sentó junto a él, en el mismo banco. La miró.

—Hola—le dijo el hombre.

—Hola.

—¿Cuánto?

¿Cuánto? ¿Pero por quién la había tomado? ¿Por una prostituta? Tuvo ganas de levantarse e irse, pero se dio cuenta de que eso facilitaría las cosas. Iba a contestarle, pero tenía un problema. No tenía ni idea de cuánto pedirle.

—¿Cuánto me darías por una mamada?

—Ummm...depende. ¿Te tragarás la corrida?

—No...mejor..te corres en mi cara.

La miró. A pesar de la escasa luz, vio que la chica era guapa. Sólo de pensar en correrse es aquella carita le puso la polla dura. Las putas a las que esperaba le cobraban 30 euros por una mamada con preservativo, y esta nueva le preguntaba que cuanto le pagaría. Probó suerte.

—Ummm Bueno, si es en tu cara, 20 euros.

—Vale. ¿Conoces algún sitio cerrado en donde...?

—Claro. Sígueme, guapa.

El tipo no podía creer la suerte que tenía. 20 euros por una mamada corriéndose sobre aquella linda carita. La llevó a un rincón que conocía, al cual solía ir con las otras prostitutas. Era un sitio apartado pero con luz. Le gustaba ver su polla en la boca de las chicas.

Aquella chica era guapa y tenía un aire de inocencia que le gustaba. Si sus servicios eran tan económicos, sería un cliente asiduo.

—Aquí guapa. Nadie nos molestará.

Hinata se fue a arrodillar, pero el suelo era de tierra y sus rodillas desnudas se hubiesen hecho daño, así que se acuclilló. Llevó su mano a la bragueta, la bajó y sacó la polla. La segunda polla que tocaba en su vida.

Estaba dura, muy dura, pero era más pequeña y fina que la de Sasuke. Su mano pudo acercarla toda. Sintió en el estómago esa sensación que tenía siempre antes de que el coño se le empezara a mojar. Movió la mano a lo largo de la nueva polla.

¿Le cabría esta entera en la boca? Se acercó y empezó a besarla, a lamerla. El hombre comenzó a gemir. Hinata levantó la vista y lo miró. Abrió la boca y se metió la polla, hasta la mitad. Chupó, y la rodeó con la lengua. Los gemidos del hombre aumentaron.

Se dio cuenta de que aquella chica sabía chupar una polla, y que lo hacía para complacerlo. Las otras mamaban mecánicamente, para hacerlo correr lo más rápido posible, pero esta iba despacito, lo miraba con mimo. Y sus ojos...sus ojos mostraban deseo.

—Agggg joder...qué bien la mamas...eres la mejor...me vas a vaciar los huevos en un plis plas.

Hinata aumentó el ritmo, mamando más fuerte, metiéndose más polla en la boca. Se dio cuenta de que el vello púbico del hombre le rozaba la nariz. Se había tragado toda la dura polla. Si Sasuke la viera estaría orgullosa de ella. Se había puesto muy cachonda. Iba a meter una mano por debajo de su falda y tocarse el coño cuando sintió que la polla empezaba a palpitar y el hombre a tensarse. Se iba a correr.

Se sacó la polla de la boca, cerró los ojos, la agitó con la mano y oyó el gruñido de placer del hombre, seguido de un golpe caliente en la cara. Otro gruñido y otro golpe, espeso, húmeda. Lo sintió en sus mejillas, en su nariz, hasta sobre sus labios.

Un último chorro, con menos fuerza, cayó sobre su muñeca. Abrió los ojos. El hombre la miraba, como ausente, con la boca abierta y un hilillo de saliva colgando. Sorbió. Hinata, en su cama, se corrió recordando su cara caliente por la leche del desconocido, recordando su cara de puro éxtasis.

—Joder, pequeña. Es la mejor mamada que me han hecho en la vida. Me he corrido enseguida, pero ha valido la pena. ¿Hacen 40 euros por un polvo?

Hinata se levantó y salió corriendo, dejándolo allí, con la bragueta abierta y la polla colgando, aún bien dura. Corrió hasta que vio el coche, y entonces, caminó. Acurrucada en su cama, aun sintiendo los espasmos de placer de su orgasmo, Hinata se preguntó que en qué la estaba convirtiendo Sasuke.

Se acababa de masturbar recordando cómo le había chupado la polla a un desconocido. Él se lo pidió y ella obedeció. Era así de sencillo. Así de simple. Había pasado otro día con él. Había sido suya, para lo que se le antojase, pero seguía siendo virgen. ¿Por qué no se lo hacía? Era su deseo. ¿Acaso sus deseos no contaban? ¿Sólo los de él?

La zorra era ella. Ella no contaba. Le entraron ganas de llorar, pero consiguió que las lágrimas no salieran.

Al día siguiente, a las cinco en punto, Sasuke la esperaba, apoyado en su coche. Le sonrió y todas las preocupaciones se esfumaron. Esa tarde iba a ser suya otra vez. Sería buena, haría lo que él le dijese. La recibió con un beso en los labios que la hizo temblar. Aquel hombre la hacía temblar con solo tocarla.

—Buenas tardes, Hinata. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, Sasuke. Contenta de verte — respondió abrazándolo.

Le abrió la puerta del coche para que subiera y luego subió él.

—Hinata… ¿Cuánto ganas al mes?

—Pues… sobre los 700 euros.

—¿Por seis horas de trabajo, cinco días a la semana?

—Sí, cuando trabajo todas las horas. A veces en alguna casa no están y ese día no trabajo.

—Cabrones. Se aprovechan de gente como tú, con necesidades y sin papeles. ¿Te gusta ese trabajo?

—Es un trabajo, Sasuke. Un trabajo digno...

—No como el de Karui. No la juzgues. No tuvo más remedio.

—Lo sé.

—No voy a dejar que llegues a eso Hinata. Eres mi zorrita, sólo mía.

Ella lo miró. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo.

—Yo...nunca lo haría. Nunca haría lo que hace Karui.

—Eso decía ella antes, pero no le quedó otro remedio. Sus padres eran lo primero.

—pero...no llegaré a eso.

"¿No llegaré a eso?", pensó. Ayer le chupé la polla a un desconocido en un parque por 20 euros. Pero…no es lo mismo. No cogí el dinero...Y lo hice porque él me lo pidió.

—He hablado con un amigo que me debe un favor. Tiene varias empresas, y está de acuerdo en contratarte. El sueldo no es gran cosa, pero es más que esos 700 euros, y tendrás los papeles en regla. No tendrás que limpiar más suelos.

Hinata no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Sasuke acercó su mano a su cara y le enjuagó las lágrimas.

—Gracias...oh..Sasuke...gracias...eres tan...bueno conmigo.

Sasuke la miró. Era tan..adorable. Se acercó y la besó. Abrieron sus bocas y se buscaron las lenguas. La acarició. Pasó sus manos sobre sus tetas, y las apretó. Ella gimió en su boca.

—Sácame la polla, zorrita.

La acarició un poco sobre el pantalón y luego se la sacó. Que grande. Sin que él se lo pidiera, se agachó y empezó a chupársela. No le importó estar en el coche, en plena calle. Sasuke se acomodó y disfrutó de la cálida boca de la pequeña. Sacó el móvil de un bolsillo y marcó un teléfono de la agenda, el de Karui

—Hola zorrita. ¿Estás en casa?

—Sí. ¿Por?

Hinata se dio cuenta de que no hablaba con ella. Siguió chupando, pero atenta a lo que decía.

—Bien, voy para allá. Tengo ganas de ti.

—¿De mí? ¿Ya te cansaste de Hinata?

Hinata sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelvo. Él hablaba con otra, no sabía con quién. Y le decía que iba a ver. ¿No tenía bastante con ella? ¿No le obedecía en todo?

—¿Estás celosa, Karui? No, no me he cansado de Hinata. Ahora mismo me está chupando la polla. Hinata, saluda a Karui — dijo, acercándole el teléfono

—Hola...Karui.

Sasuke cogió de nuevo el teléfono.

—Bueno, vamos para allá. — y colgó

Hinata había dejado de chupar, así que Sasuke le apretó la cabeza contra la polla

—No te he dijo que dejes de mamar, putita.

El coche arrancó mientras la cabeza de Hinata subía y bajaba entre las piernas de Sasuke. Verías personas se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sasuke les sonreía, complacido. Cuando aparcó, levantó a Hinata y le dijo que le guardara la polla. Le costó volver a meterla, y él tuvo que ayudarla. Salieron del coche y subieron a la casa. Karui les abrió la puerta y entraron.

Las dos mujeres se miraron. La tensión se podía cortar en el ambiente. Sasuke las miraba, divertido.

—Venid aquí, zorritas — les dijo, abriendo los brazos.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron a él y las abrazó, una cada lado de su cuerpo. Se morreó con Hinata, y luego con Karui. Las dos respondieron a sus besos, a sus caricias. Llevó una mano a cada culito y los sobó a conciencia. Las dos gimieron. Le encantaba sentirse el amo de aquellas dos preciosidades.

—Pónganse de rodillas.

Obedecieron. Se quedaron mirando como Sasuke se bajaba la cremallera y se sacaba la polla y los huevos. Miraron aquella poderosa polla. Ambas tenían los pezones duros como piedras. Ambas sentían el coño palpitarles entre las piernas

Sasuke llevó sus manos a cada una de las cabezas y las acercó a su polla.

—A ver quien chupa mejor de las dos.

Karui fue la más rápida. Se metió media polla en la boca y empezó a chupar. Hinata miró unos segundos y llevó su boca a las hinchadas bolas, y las lamió y chupó.

Sasuke estaba en la gloria, mirando como aquellas dos zorritas se disputaban su polla. Hinata subió por el tronco y le quitó la polla de la boca a Mario, metiéndose ella hasta donde Karui había llegado, y un poco más. Karui fue a por sus huevos. Sasuke empezó a gemir.

Karui dejó que Hinata mamara un rato y la quitó de la polla. Se la metió en su boca, llegando más lejos que Hinata. Ese era el plan de Sasuke. Enfrentar las dos mujeres entre sí. Su plan estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas.

Se volvieron a cambiar. Hinata quiso ir más allá de donde había llegado Karui, y llegó a su límite, a aquel punto en que el otro día Sasuke la había hecho parar. Pero sabía que Karui se la podía tragar toda, que le ganaría, y que Sasuke la preferiría a ella. Intentó ir más allá, pero no pudo. Entre toses, se sacó la polla de la boca.

Karui sonrió. Era la ganadora. Cogió la polla, miró a Hinata, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo.

—Mira como se come una polla, putita

Y ante los llorosos ojos de Hinata, se fue tragando la polla. Se agachó un poco, levantó la cabeza y no paró hasta que su nariz chocó contra el pantalón de Sasuke. Hinata veía la garganta distendida por la polla.

—Agggggggggggggg eso si...ummm es mamar una polla— gimió Sasuke.

Hinata, derrotada, miró como Sasuke agarraba la cabeza de Karui y le follaba la boca. Le metía la polla hasta el fondo y la sobaba hasta la mitad, para que Karui pudiese respirar. Los ojos de Hinata iban de la polla a los ojos de Sasuke. Pero él no la miraba. Él miraba a Karui, con cara de placer.

¿Iba a dejarse vencer? Jamás. Si Karui podía ella, podía. Tirando de ella, le dijo.

—Me toca.

—Eso es zorrita — dijo Sasuke— demuéstranos quién eres.

Cogió la polla, cerró los ojos y empezó a tragar, lentamente...hasta que llegó al punto crítico. Respiró hondo y siguió. Le llegó la arcada, pero siguió. Luchó por aguantar, pero el roce en el fondo de su garganta no pudo soportarlo, y se retiró tosiendo. Casi vomita.

—Jajaja..eso es para mujeres de verdad — rio Karui. — Deja las profesionales

—No — dijo Hinata— Lo haré.

—Ummmm eso es zorrita. Hazlo. Trágate mi polla hasta la empuñadura.

Hinata hizo como había visto hacer a Karui. Se agachó un poco, levantó la cabeza. Se metió la punta de la polla en la boca. Cogió aire y empezó a meterla. Se concentró con todo su ser y sin pause, trago y trago y trago. No pensó en nada. Siguió adelante y cuando se dio cuenta, sintió cosquillas en la nariz. No podía respirar, pero toda la polla de Sasuke estaba dentro de su boca.

Hinata era feliz. Levantó los ojos y vio los de Sasuke clavados en los de ella. Él sonreía, contento. Dos lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Hinata. Eres lágrimas de felicidad.

—Sabía que lo conseguirías, Hinata. Sólo era cuestión de retarte.

Como hiciera con Karui, la cogió por la cabeza y empezó a follarle la boca. Hinata enseguida aprendió a respirar cuando la retiraba. Los gemidos de él y sus ojos entornados de placer eran su recompensa.

Se la sacó de la boca y se la dio a Karui. Estuvo alternando entre las dos bocas. La polla chorreaba la saliva de las mujeres. Sasuke les juntó las caras agarrándolas por el cabello y empezó a follarlas con más ímpetu.

—Agggggg que par de zorritas más ricas...ahora...les voy a decorar esas preciosas caritas.

Se prepararon. Sasuke se empezó a poner tenso, a gemir más fuerte hasta que sacó la polla de la boca de Hinata. Sin tocarla con las manos, la dejó sobre la cara de la muchacha. La polla dio un espasmo, dio un salto en el aire y un impresionante chorro espeso y caliente cruzó la cara de la chica, desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Sasuke se movió y el siguiente espasmo de su polla, el siguiente disparo, cayó sobre la cara de Karui.

El placer que sentía al ver su polla sobre aquellas dos mujeres, ofrecidas, sumisas, arrodilladas delante de él, le provocaron uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su vida. Cada rostro recibió al menos tres descargas poderosas. La polla siguió después con pequeños espasmos, pero ya sin apenas expulsar más semen.

Quedaron en silencio. Sasuke agarrando con fuerza a las dos mujeres por su cabello. Su polla, descansando sobre las dos caras. Las dos, mirándolo con adoración. Aflojó la presión de las manos y las soltó. Ahora las acarició como a dos buenas perritas, sonriéndoles complacido.

Si hubiesen sin perras de verdad, estarían moviendo el rabo, contentas de recibir las caricias del amo, contentas de haberle servido. Se separó de ellas. Estaban preciosas. Lo miraban, esperando a que expresara sus deseos.

—Os habéis portado muy bien. Ahora, límpiense la cara la una a la otra. Bien limpitas.

Empezó Karui, que se giró hacia Hinata y empezó a lamerle la cara, a recoger con la lengua el semen para tragarlo a placer. Cuando la dejó sin rastro, Hinata la siguió, dejándola también sin trazas. Se miraron a los ojos. Aún había lucha entre ellas, pero por encima de eso estaba él.

Las hizo levantar y las besó. Cogió a cada una del brazo, con él en medio, y las llevó al dormitorio de Karui. Hinata miró aquella cama, en donde Sasuke había estado con Karui, en donde Karui había estado con tantos clientes, y en donde ella iba a estar ahora.

Había un pequeño sofá de una plaza a los pies de la cama. Sasuke se sentó y las mujeres quedaron de pie, a la espera.

—Bien. Ahora desnudaros la una a la otra...con mimo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Esta es la primer historia que subo, espero que les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime Naruto no me perteneces, son creación del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso para adaptar este libro, llamado Una chica adorable, que es de la autora L. Jellyka. Las personalidades son un poco OcC ya que son una adaptación, pero solo lo hago para mostrar la pareja que más me gustan del mundo de Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata. Así que todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Solo me queda decir que este libro tiene un fuerte contenido sexual, palabras vulgares y una sumisión ciega, por lo que si no eres fan de este tipo de libros ni contenido será mejor que no lo leas.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

La pared voyeur de Sasuke disfrutó de ver a las dos mujeres desabrocharse las blusas la una a la otra. Hinata no miraba a Karui, miraba al suelo. Sasuke notó su azoramiento. Lo que ella estaba haciendo lo hacía porque él se lo había dicho.

Y ahí estaba precisamente su mayor satisfacción, lo que le atraía.

Sentir ese poder absoluto sobre una mujer. Saber que su voluntad le pertenecía a él. Empujarla cada vez más hacia sus límites, y traspasarlos.

Mientras miraba como las blusas caían al suelo y ellas se quitaban los sujetadores, pensó unos segundos en cómo era él. Para la mayoría de la gente 'normal' no era más que un cabrón, que trataba a las mujeres con desprecio, como a objetos para su placer. Muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida lo habían insultado, y hasta golpeado. Eso era cuando aún no sabía distinguirlas. Cuando aprendió, nunca más recibió un insulto. Aprendió que todo yin tiene su yan, que si había hombres como él es porque había mujeres como Hinata, mujeres que toleraban a un hombre como él, que incluso lo necesitaban. Una extraña simbiosis entre dos almas. Toda gacela tiene un león que la persigue. Todo amo tiene su esclava. Y el uno no puede existir sin el otro.

Las dos mujeres estaba ahora completamente desnudas, mirándolo. Los dos estaban excitadas. Vio sus pezones tiesos. Sabía que no era la una por la otra. Era por él.

—Dense un besito, como chicas buenas

Fue un beso frío, sin ganas

—Vaya porquería de beso. Con más ganas. Con lengua.

Se volvieron a besar. Le iba a dar otro empujoncito a Hinata.

—Ummm mejor, mejor. Hinata… ¿Quieres que te folle?

Ella lo miró. Claro que quería. Su coño ardía de deseo. Miró a Sasuke, con ojos implorantes. El las miraba, desde el sofá, acariciado su dura polla.

—Sí...Sasuke...lo deseo...fóllame.

—Karui... ¿Quieres que te folle?

—Sabes que sí. Lo estoy deseando desde que me llamaste.

—Pues vaya dilema. Dos zorritas y una sola polla. Hagamos una cosa. Quiero que se acaricien a una a la otra, que se coman sus ricos coñitos. La que primero haga correr a la otra será la afortunada, la que será follada por mí. La perdedora se tendrá que conformar con beberse mi leche después del coño de la otra.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida, y no supo cómo reaccionar. Karui fue más rápida, la abrazó y las dos mujeres cayeron sobre la cama. Comenzaron a besarse. Ahora era una lucha. Tenían que excitar a la otra.

Tenían que darle placer hasta conseguir que se corriera, para así tener el premio final. Él.

Hinata lo necesitaba, quería ser la ganadora. Deseaba más que nada sentirlo dentro de ella, ser por fin completamente suya. Pero partía con desventaja. Si su experiencia con los hombres era casi nula, con una mujer, era inexistente. Imitó a Karui. La besó y la acarició como ella la acariciaba, y cuando la mano de Karui llegó a su mojado coño y empezó a acariciarlo, no pudo evitar gemir. Gemía de placer y Karui no. Trató de disimularlo, pero Karui sabía acariciarla. Llevó su mano al coño de Karui. Pensé que era como el suyo, que le gustarían las mismas caricias que a ella.

Por fin, Karui también gimió de placer. No todo estaba perdido. Ahora cada una gemía en la boca de la otra. Sasuke miraba el bello espectáculo. Dos mujeres disputándoselo. Observó como Karui empezaba a bajar, besando el cuerpo de Hinata, sin dejare de mover sus dedos en su rajita. Besó los pezones, uno a uno, y siguió bajando. Se sabía ganadora.

Hinata se sentía tan bien. Aquellas caricias y aquellos besos eran tan placenteros. Si no hacía nada, perdería. Se correría, gritaría de placer, pero perdería. La boca de Karui ya besaba su pubis. Si llegaba a su coño, todo estaría perdido, así que cerró sus piernas, con fuerza.

Karui intentó abrirlas, pero no pudo. Miró a Sasuke, que entendió.

—Hinata. No hagas trampas. Abre las piernas.

Lo hizo. Abrió sus piernas y su negro coñito quedó al alcance de Karui, que lo abrió con los dedos y empezó a lamerlo.

—Agggggggg — gimió Hinata, llena de placer y de rabia.

Karui chupó los labios, pasó la lengua alrededor del clítoris de Hinata, sorbió sus jugos. No era la primera vez que lo hacía con una mujer, aunque las otras veces fue solo par petición de un cliente. Ahora se estaba jugando a Sasuke.

En un último intento desesperado, Hinata se dio la vuelta, y buscó con su boca el coño de Karui. Las dos mujeres formaron un perfecto 69. Ambas bocas lamían y chupaba. El placer las invadió, casi hasta el punto de hacerlas olvidar qué estaba en juego. Cerraron sus ojos y se gozaron la una a la otra.

La experiencia de Karui la llevó a la victoria. Atrapó el clítoris de Hinata entre los labios al tiempo que le daba golpecitos con la lengua y acariciaba su ano con la yema de un dedo. Hinata no pudo resistirlo se corrió, entre espasmos de placer, arqueando su cuerpo sobre el de Karui. Se corrió y lloró. Había perdido.

—Uf, zorritas, ha sido precioso. Casi me corro también mirándolas.

Bien, Karui es la clara ganadora.

Se levantó y se empezó a desnudar. Karui lo miraba, ardiendo de deseo. Mirando la poderosa polla que la iba a atravesar. Hinata acurrucada a su lado, también lo miraba. Ella era suya. Pero él no era de ella.

Sasuke se subió a la cama. Karui se acostó, boca arriba, abriendo sus piernas, ofrecida. Él se arrodilló entre ellas. Se agarró la polla con una mano y empezó a pasarla por el coño de Karui, apretando sobre el inflamado clítoris.

Hinata mira. Karui gemía de placer.

—Aggg fóllame ya...Sasuke...por favor...métemela ya...

—¿Has visto Hinata? Esta zorrita quiere que me la folle...¿Quieres ver cómo le clavo la polla?

"Claro que no quiero verlo. Quiero que me la claves a mí. Quiero sentirme atravesada por tu enorme polla" No dijo nada. Se quedó mirando.

—Ayúdame a metérsela. Cógeme la polla y dirígela al coñito de la perra salida esta.

Obedeció. Cogió la palpitante polla y la acercó al abierto coño de Karui. No la soltó. Sasuke empezó a meterle la polla, agarrada por la dulce mano de Hinata. Se la clavó hasta donde pudo, hasta que la mano chocó con el pubis.

Sasuke se follaba a Karui y la mano de Hinata. Media polla entraba en el coño. Suficiente para hacer gozar a Karui, que sin embargo pedía más.

—Aggg toda...métemela toda...lléname de polla.

Hinata quitó su mano y la penetración se completó. Comenzó entonces una furiosa follada, que hacía mover toda la cama. Las tetas de Karui saltaban al ritmo de los golpes de cadera de Sasuke, hasta que éste llevó sus manos a las tetas y las apretó. Atrapó los pezones y los pellizcó con fuerza.

Karui puso cara de dolor. Hinata se sintió aliviada al verla sufrir, pero duró poco. Karui puso los ojos en blanco, se arqueó sobre la cama y se corrió entre convulsiones. Sus manos agarrotadas por el placer, y Sasuke sin dejar de follarla. Con fuerza, con saña.

—Mira Hinata. Mira como se corre esta zorrita. Le encanta que le den caña bien duro, que la polla le golpee en el fondo del coño.

Cuando el fuerte orgasmo terminó, Sasuke le sacó la polla del coño. Hinata la miró, brillante, llena de los jugos de Karui. ¿Sería ahora su turno? ¿Había llegado el momento? No. Sasuke la cogió por el pelo y la acercó a la polla.

—Límpiala

Sin rechistar, Hinata lamió y chupo la verga. Sabía a coño. Al coño de Karui, que con los ojos cerrados, se reponía de su placer. Cuando estuvo bien limpia, se la sacó de la boca y se la volvió a meter en el coño a Karui, que gimió.

La sacó otra vez, y se la dio a Hinata. Lo repitió varias veces. Se la hacía limpiar por Hinata y luego se la metía a Karui, que cada vez gemía más, hasta que una de las veces volvió a follarla.

Se agachó sobre Karui y la besó en la boca, en el cuello, arremetiendo con fuerza contra ella. Los dos gemían, acercándose a un compartido orgasmo.

Hinata era una mera espectadora. Una desconsolada espectadora que deseaba ser la protagonista. Pero fue Karui la que se volvió a correr cuando contra el fondo de su vagina se estrelló un potente chorro de semen, seguido por tres más.

Sasuke se salió y quedó tendido boca arriba sobre la cama, exhausto. Karui con los ojos cerrados, como flotando. Y Hinata, mirándolos a los dos. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería que ellos la vieran. Se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

—¿Donde vas, zorrita linda? — preguntó jovial, Sasuke.

—Voy.,..al baño. Tengo pies.

—Aún no has terminado. Falta una cosa más.

Lo miró. ¿Qué más quedaba? Él le hizo una seña en dirección al coño de Karui, del que rezumaban semen y flujos.

—Déjalo limpito.

Él no la vería llorar. No por esto. Sacó fuerza de flaqueza y se tumbó en entre las piernas de Karui. Lamió y bebió. No lo hizo para darle placer a Karui, sólo quería acabar pronto. Karui estaba tan cansada y relajada que casi ni se dio cuenta.

Se dio prisa y dejó el coñito bien limpio, se levantó y salió corriendo al baño. Sasuke la siguió, y antes de que entrara en el baño, la abrazó, por detrás. Notó su cálido y duro culito contra su polla. La besó en el cuello. Hinata se estremeció de pies a cabeza

—Te has portado muy bien, Hinata.

Le dio la vuelta y le levantó la cara con una mano. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, acuosos. Era tan hermosa, tan...adorable. La besó, con ternura. Ella se abrazó a él y todo se le olvidó cuando sintió sus manos acariciando su cabello. Cerró los ojos y puso su cabeza en su pecho. Oyó el latir de su corazón.

Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló junto al wáter. Empezó a acariciar su rodilla. Metió la mano entre las piernas y empezó a acariciarle el coñito. Estaba mojado y babosito. Hinata gimió al sentir los dedos.

—Pues venga...quiero que te corras zorrita.

La masturbó profundamente, frotando su clítoris entre sus dedos. Llevó la boca a uno de los pezones y lo mordisqueó.

—Me das tanto placer...me harás correr...Aggg

La martirizó. Cambió de pezón, frotando con los dedos. Arriba y abajo, a lo largo de toda la rajita del coño. Hinata notó que se iba a correr.

Pero no podía, él le había dicho que no. Luchó y luchó por no correrse, con todas sus fuerzas. Se quedó sin respiración. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, se tensó y se corrió con un brutal orgasmo, que llenó la mano de Sasuke con una increíble cantidad de flujo, que salía a presión de su coño. Cada espasmo del orgasmo era seguido por un potente chorro.

—Aggggggggggg dios..míoooooooooo ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

El placer era total, y el no paraba de frotar. El aire volvió a sus pulmones. Cayó hacia adelante, apoyándose contra el pecho de Sasuke. Respiraba con fuerza. No tenía fuerzas para moverse.

—Bueno. Te has corrido. ¡Me vale! jajajaja.

Le levantó la cara. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados. Su frente, perlada de sudor, tenía algunos cabellos pegados. Era tan...adorable.

—Tengo hambre, Hinata. Date una ducha y ponte guapa. Nos vamos a cenar.

La dejó en el baño. Hinata se dio una revitalizante ducha y se vistió. Se puso la ropa que pensó que a él le gustaría. Cuando volvió al salón, Sasuke estaba vestido, y solo.

—¿Y Karui?

—Se fue. Un cliente la llamó. Estás preciosa, Hinata.

—Gracias.

Se acercó a ella, levantó el codo y se lo ofreció.

—¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

El resto de la noche fue mágica. Sasuke fue amable, divertido, atento. Hinata estaba encantada. Era casi como... como si fuesen novios. Se avergonzó de pensarlo. Una chica como ella, con un hombre como él. Para él no sería más que una zorrita más, una chiquilla con la que divertirse, a la que usar. Pero prefería eso que nada. Sería feliz mientras lo tuviera. Mientras fuera suya. Después de cenar fueron a dar una vuelta por la avenida de Las Canteras. Hinata, cogida del fuerte brazo de Sasuke miraba el precioso paisaje, lleno de terrazas, de gente, con el murmullo del mar al fondo.

Sería una noche que nunca olvidaría.

—Ya mañana no vayas a trabajar. Te recojo a las 10 y te llevo a ver al amigo que te comenté.

—Sasuke..yo..no sé como agradecértelo.

La miró. Tan… adorable. No pude resistirse a besarla. Le encanta la manera que tenía de temblar entre sus brazos.

Cogieron el coche y Sasuke la llevó a casa de Karui. La acompañó hasta la puerta. Iba a despedirse de él, pero había algo que necesitaba saber. Lo miró. Estaba nerviosa.

—Sasuke… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro, preciosa. Dime.

—¿Por qué..hasta ahora.. no me has follado?

—¿Cómo que no?

—Me refiero a...ya..sabes...por mi ... vagina.

—Hinata, aunque no te lo creas, en el fondo soy un romántico.

—¿No te entiendo?

—Creo que esa primera vez para una mujer deber de ser algo especial. Un día que recuerde para siempre. Debe hacerlo con el hombre adecuado, por el que ella sienta algo especial. Y yo no soy ese hombre.

Hinata se quedó sin habla. En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Karui los saludó. Sasuke le dio un último beso y se despidió. Entró en la casa, se despidió de Karui y se fue a su cuarto. Se desvistió y es puso el pijama, metiéndose en la cama.

"Yo no soy ese hombre", fueron sus últimas palabras. Le dijo que tendría que sentir algo especial por el elegido. Por él sentía miedo, sentía deseo. Cuando la besaba la hacía estremecer. No podía dejar de pensar en él. ¿Qué más especial que eso quería? Ella...lo amaba. Con todo su ser. Su ser que le pertenecía a él. No había nadie más especial para ella. Tenía que ser él.

Iba a ser él.

Por la mañana lo estaba esperando en el salón, lista. Sonó el timbre y fue corriendo a abrirle. Se quedó quieta, mirando. El se acercó, la cogió por la cintura y la besó. Sintió su cuerpo temblar.

—Buenos días, zorrita

—Buenos días, Sasuke.

¿Más especial que esto? Pero si el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Iba a ser él.

—Vamos, nos espera. Lleva tus papeles.

¿Qué pasaría? ¿Le sería ofrecida al amigo? ¿le pediría que le hiciese una mamada mientras él miraba? ¿O una mamada a los dos a la vez, arrodillada entre los dos, hasta que le llenasen la cara con sus corridas? Incluso puede que la tumbasen sobre la mesa y le follaran el culo por turno.

No importaba. Si Sasuke se lo pedía, lo haría. Eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que lo amaba, de que era el elegido. Nada cambiaría eso.

Nada las cosas que imaginó, pasó. El amigo era un tipo simpático y amable. Recogió los papeles y la llevó a ver la empresa. El trabajo sería de auxiliar. Llevar papeles, hacer fotocopias. Y con el tiempo, si era espabilada, iría subiendo. Hinata no cabía en sí de gozo. No mas dolores de rodilla de fregar suelos. Miró a aquel hombre maravilloso ¿Más especial?

Era viernes. Le dijo que el contrato estaría listo el lunes, que si le parecía bien empezar ese mismo día. Por supuesto, respondió que sí. Salieron de la oficina u volvieron al coche. Sasuke iba a arrancar. La miró y vio que lloraba.

—¿Qué te pasa Hinata?

—Sasuke, cuando vine desde mi país, vine llena de esperanzas. Nos habían dicho que esto era la tierra prometida. Karui me abrió los ojos. Se portó muy bien conmigo y me consiguió trabajo. No era lo que esperaba, pero era un trabajo.

La miraba. Tan preciosa. Tan adorable. Acercó una mano a su cara para secarle las lágrimas. Ella la cogió y la besó.

—Y te conocía a ti. Sasuke...no sé cómo, ni me importa. Pero... cuando me miras me siento...viva. Me hiciste descubrir el sexo. Tan distinto a como yo me lo había imaginado, pero tan...intenso. Hacer lo que me pides me subyuga de tal manera que mi placer está en complacerte.

—Hinata...hay mujeres así, como tú. Y para un hombre como yo, encontrarte es algo...uf...maravilloso, te lo aseguro.

—Pero aún no soy del todo tuya. Una parte de mí no es aún tuya. Y quiero ser tuya del todo.

—Hinata...me halagas, de verdad… Pero ya te dije ayer que tienes que buscar al hombre adecuado. Yo... yo no lo soy. Sabes las cosas que me gustan. Nunca seré tuyo. De ninguna mujer.

—No me importa. Yo quiero ser tuya. Tú eres mi hombre especial. Te deseo… deseo que seas tú, nadie más.

Por primera vez, fue ella la que se acercó a él y lo besó.

—Te amo, Sasuke. Te amo con todo mi ser. Hazme tuya...para siempre.

—¿Estás segura de esto?

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke, el dominante, el fuerte, el poderoso, pedía por algo a de que estaba acostumbrado a exigir, a coger sin preguntar.

—Sí, lo estoy.

La miró. Aquellos ojos, su carita. Esa chiquilla era tan...adorable. Arrancó y el coche y se dirigió a su casa. Hinata lo miraba. Lo tenía cogido por la mano izquierda, que sólo soltaba cuando cambiaba de marcha. La notaba temblar. Y la manera en que ello lo miraba. Acostumbrado a traspasar con su mirada, se sorprendió al sentirse traspasado por la de ella.

Aparcó, se bajó y le abrió la puerta. Le tendió la mano y entraron en la casa. Fueron directamente al dormitorio principal. Quedaron el uno frente al otro. No tuvo que levantarle la cara, como hacía siempre. Ella lo miraba. Entonces, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso. Siempre era él el que mandaba. Siempre tenía el control.

Y ahora aquella chiquilla quería que él fuera su primer hombre. ¿Sabría estar a la altura? ¿Podría olvidarse de él para concentrarse en ella? Le había dicho que su primer hombre tenía que ser especial. Él no se sentía especial.

"Olvídate del Sasuke exigente, dominante. Estás delante de esta preciosa chica. Déjate llevar"

Mirándola a los ojos, empezó a abrirle los botones de su camisa, uno a uno, lentamente. La dejó abierta, pero no se la quitó. Metió sus manos por dentro y las llevó a su cintura. Las atrajo hacia él y la besó. Un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez. Acarició su espalda, sintiéndola estremecer entre sus brazos. La camisa cayó al suelo, seguida del sujetador. Sus manos fueron a sus dos lindas tetas. Pero no las agarró, no las apretó ni pellizcó los pezones.

Sólo las acarició, primero con los dedos y luego con sus labios, con su boca.

—Ummmm Sasuke... como te deseo.

Lo siguiente en caer al suelo fue la falda. Le quitó los zapatos y la acostó en la cama. Él se tendió a su lado y la besó. Sus lenguas se acariciaron. Una de las manos de Sasuke bajó lentamente por el cuerpo de Hinata, acariciando apenas con las yemas. A medida que se acercaba a su coñito, la respiración de Hinata aumentaba.

Pasó los dedos por encima de las bragas. Ella abrió las piernas, en señal de aceptación de la caricia. Sasuke notó la humedad de la prenda. Pasó un dedo a lo largo de la hendidura y Hinata se quejó, de placer.

—Agggggggggggg.

Metió la mano por dentro, desde el pubis. Notó su negro bello entre los dedos y siguió hasta llegar a la empapada vulva, a la rajita tan deliciosa de la chiquilla. Su dedo corazón la recorrió. Hinata estaba demasiado excitada, demasiado ansiosa. Deseaba tanto ese momento, que temía que todo acabara demasiado pronto.

—Para por favor...o me harás correr...y deseo hacerlo contigo...

—Hinata...déjate llevar. No hay prisa.

La besó, su dedo frotó con suavidad sobre su clítoris, y Hinata, estalló. Hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo se tensó y el placer la invadió. Un placer intenso, maravilloso, que la llenó de espasmos. Y él, seguía besándola. Y siguió besándola cuando el orgasmo pasó.

Sacó la mano de entre sus piernas y la subió lentamente hasta la cara de Hinata. La acarició. Era tan...adorable. Se empezó a desnudar. Ella lo ayudó. Sin prisas, sin apresurarse. Y entonces Hinata hizo algo que ninguna mujer había hecho, porque a ninguna se lo había pedido. A medida que le ayudaba a desnudar, lo besaba. Su cuello, sus hombros. Su pecho, sus pezones. Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke supo lo que era estremecerse por una caricia. No el placer directo, intenso de una boca en su polla, de un apretado coño rodeando su verga. El suave placer de aquellos besos, de aquellos labios.

En su barriga, bajando lentamente. Le ayudó a quitarse los calzoncillos. Ahora, los dos, estaban desnudos. Hinata lo abrazó y lo besó. Con una mano acarició su polla, dura, como siempre, poderosa.

—Te deseo, Sasuke. Hazme tuya.

Hinata se colocó sobre la cama, boca arriba. Sasuke sobre ella. Su dura polla sabía el camino. Con otra mujer, lo hubiese recorrido con prisa, al asalto, arrollándolo todo a su paso. Con Hinata fue cuidadoso, sensible. Buscó la entrada y empujó lentamente, mirándola a los ojos. Ojos que lo miraban, entornados.

Hinata sintió como la polla entraba en ella, lentamente, hasta que llegó a su intacto himen. El momento había llegado. De un suave empujón, lo rompió. Cuando el dolor es algo deseado, no es dolor. Es placer. Y placer fue lo que Hinata sintió cuando su amado la convirtió en mujer. Casi sin respiración esperó a que toda aquello dura polla entrara hasta el fondo.

Y cuando lo hizo, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, al tiempo que de sus ojos caían dos lágrimas. En su cara, una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad.

¿Quién era aquella chiquilla que le hacía sentir estas cosas nuevas para él? No sentía la necesidad de follarla con dureza, de tirar de su pelo para que le ofreciera su cuello para morderlo. Ni de llamarla de ninguna manera. Sólo quería sentirla, mirarla. La besó y empezó a moverse, dentro de ella. Los dos gimieron de placer. Apenas se movían. Para sentirse sólo bastaba empujar un poco.

Para Hinata, aquel momento era maravilloso. El hombre elegido, el hombre deseado, la estaba haciendo mujer. Y Sasuke, el duro, dominante Sasuke, por primera vez en su vida, estaba haciendo el amor. Se amaron largo rato. Hinata abrázalo, tirando de él hacia ella. Hubiese deseado que ese momento fuera para siempre.

—Sasuke...ya...ya soy tuya...para siempre.

El orgasmo fue simultáneo, total. Los fundió a los dos en el placer. Con los dedos entrelazados, sus cuerpos vibraron a la vez, gimieron a la vez, gritaron a la vez. Minutos después, Sasuke seguía en la cama. Boca arriba. Hinata, tumbada a su lado, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y su brazo rodeándolo, escuchando su corazón latir. Él acariciaba su cabello.

—Sasuke...seré para siempre tu...zorrita, ¿Verdad?

—Para siempre, Hinata. Para siempre.

Sencillamente aquella chica era tan...adorable.


End file.
